Le grand frère de mon meilleur ami
by Gody
Summary: Drago s'était résigné au fait qu'Harry Potter ne le voyait que comme un enfant de 5 ans. D'accord, il était amoureux de lui depuis toujours, mais c'était la vie. Par contre, tout bascule lorsque lui et Harry échangent un baiser passionné.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bon, alors voici une nouvelle fic! J'espère que vous l'aimerez!

**Le grand frère de mon meilleur ami **

**Chapitre 1**

-Je vais le faire baver, et ensuite je rirai aux éclats en marchant sur sa tombe! S'exclama avec enthousiasme Blaise Zabini.

Drago ne put que rouler des yeux en regardant son meilleur ami s'activer devant son miroir tout en souriant de manière machiavélique. Il n'était guère étonnant que Blaise soit aussi excité à l'idée de revoir son petit-ami, le séduire, et ensuite lui briser sauvagement le cœur. Le blond ne put que pousser un long soupir en continuant d'observer le mulâtre. Oui, après tout Ron Weasley l'avait fait pleurer et l'avait réduit à l'état de larve végétative pendant plus de trois mois. Mais, le blond ne pouvait pas exactement le blâmer d'avoir rompu avec Blaise. Après tout, son meilleur ami n'avait que 15 ans à l'époque, alors que lui en avait 21. Sans oublier la très importante information qu'il était le meilleur ami du grand frère de Blaise. Drago était convaincu que si Harry Potter avait découvert que son meilleur ami baisait son petit frère… Seigneur, il ne pouvait qu'éprouver une vive pitié pour le bas-ventre de Ronald Weasley.

-Je mets le pantalon noir ou le jeans bleu?

-Pantalon noir, il souligne tes fesses.

-Merci mon cher! Tu comptes rester comme ça?

Le blond jeta un vague regard à son jeans trop grand et son simple t-shirt blanc. De toute façon, pourquoi s'habillerait-il comme une star de cinéma? Personne n'allait véritablement lui porter attention. Les parents de Blaise allaient être bien trop occupés à baver sur le retour de leur fils prodige, Blaise allait être trop occupé à rendre fou de désir Weasley, et Weasley allait probablement essayer de cacher son érection durant toute la soirée. Quant au fils prodige en question… Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Drago. Peu importe ce qu'il mettait, Harry Potter allait continuer à le voir comme un petit garçon de 5 ans à qui il manquait les deux dents d'en avant. Il n'allait même pas prendre la peine de s'arranger les cheveux et de mettre des vêtements plus convenables. Il avait déjà essayé. La réaction d'Harry avait été de lui ébouriffé les cheveux tout en l'appelant « Blondie ». Ce type l'appelait « Blondie » depuis qu'il avait 5 ans. Il n'y avait rien à faire, Harry Potter le voyait comme un petit bébé même s'il avait 18 ans. D'accord, lui en avait 24, mais si seulement il pouvait ouvrir ses stupides yeux et voir qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon qu'il avait connu. Seigneur, il allait finir par recracher quelque chose s'il n'arrêtait pas de soupirer de la sorte.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire de son cœur, Dray? Le mettre autour de mon cou? Je suis sur que ce serait très seyant.

-Et très effrayant.

-Je vais le faire me désirer comme il n'a jamais désiré quiconque dans sa vie… et ensuite je vais le détruire!

Son meilleur ami éclata alors d'un rire sonore qui le fit grimacer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un sonner à la porte que Blaise daigna cesser de faire son rire de malade.

-Mais, sérieux. Tu vas rester comme ça? Tu as un rendez-vous ce soir, non?

-J'ai apporté de quoi me changer. Je ne veux pas salir mes vêtements avant que ce soit le moment.

-Curtis est tellement sexy! Tu en as de la chance.

Ouais. Peu importe. Il s'était résigné au fait que l'homme qu'il désirait vraiment n'arrêtait jamais de le voir comme un morveux sans ses deux dents en avant. Quelle horreur. Curtis avait un certain charme avec son teint basané et ses cheveux châtains, mais son sourire ne lui donnait pas des papillons dans le ventre, et il se fichait éperdument de savoir à quoi il pensait avant de dormir. Mais, bon! Que pouvait-il faire hormis essayer de voir d'autres hommes? Au moins, Curtis n'était pas brun aux yeux verts. Il avait compris la leçon avec Matthew. Prendre un type qui ressemblait à Harry ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Et voilà. Il suivit calmement Blaise et ordonna à son cœur de ne pas se mettre à battre à la chamade en voyant Harry. Dès qu'il fut en bas, les yeux émeraude se posèrent sur lui, et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage, le faisant presque trébucher. Seigneur que ce type était beau. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque six mois… Comment était-ce possible qu'il revienne encore plus beau qu'avant?

-Hé Blondie, viens me faire un câlin.

Drago eut une légère grimace et fut tenté, ne serait-ce pour préserver son image de mâle virile, de l'ignorer royalement. Mais, dès qu'il vit Harry ouvrir les bras, son sourire fermement en place, il ne put s'empêcher de se jeter contre son torse et de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Seigneur, il ne pouvait pas espérer que le brun le voit comme un adulte s'il continuait d'avoir la même réaction que lorsqu'il avait 5 ans. Mais, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Juste sentir sa chaleur contre lui le rendait si heureux. Il était vraiment pathétique. Harry le prit alors par les épaules, le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

-Est-ce que tu as encore maigris? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es déjà vraiment mince, nourris-toi convenablement.

-Oui, maman. Répliqua sarcastiquement Drago.

-Hé! Je réfute ce terme! Je suis très virile! Et puis, je dois veiller sur toi non? Qui peut s'occuper de toi mieux que moi, hein Blondie?

Auparavant, il adorait lorsqu'Harry l'appelait ainsi. Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient un lien spécial… qu'il avait une place dans le cœur du brun. Oui, il avait une place dans son cœur, mais pas la place qu'il désirait. Il se contenta de sourire légèrement avant de jeter un léger coup d'œil ne direction de Blaise. Celui-ci parlait avec enthousiasme à sa mère, Lorena Zabini Potter, tout en s'arrangeant pour montrer le profil le plus avantageux de ses fesses à Weasley. Hé merde que Weasley se rinçait l'œil. Drago était convaincu qu'il allait finir par baver très prochainement. Pauvre idiot. Ne pouvait-il pas deviner le plan machiavélique du mulâtre? Il connaissait Blaise pourtant. Le pardon était une notion inconnue à celui-ci.

-Laisse-moi deviner… problème de cœur, pas vrai? Qui est le salop? Laisse-moi lui refaire le portrait.

-Pas de problème de cœur. Répliqua placidement Drago.

Il espérait vraiment qu'Harry allait finir par lui lâcher les épaules. Il commençait déjà à avoir un peu _chaud_. Il détestait lorsque cela arrivait.

-Non, celui qui va avoir le cœur brisé c'est probablement Curtis. S'amusa Blaise. Il est complètement dingue de Drago, et notre cher blondinet ne daigne pas lui envoyer un regard.

-Nous avons rendez-vous ce soir. Rétorqua rapidement le blond.

D'accord, Blaise l'avait obligé à accepter, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait vraiment rendez-vous avec Curtis. Harry haussa un sourcil avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

-Ouh… un rendez-vous! Blondie a un rendez-vous avec un garçon! Je dois rencontrer ce type, et lui faire comprendre deux ou trois choses.

-Inutile. Déclara d'emblée Drago.

Il n'avait pas besoin que l'homme qu'il aimait joue le grand frère protecteur. Il n'était absolument pas pour l'inceste. Blaise l'enlaça un regard éloquent dans sa direction, et Drago s'empressa de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Harry pour se mettre à côté de son meilleur ami.

-Mais, maintenant que j'y pense. Poursuivit tel un robot le blond. Toi aussi, tu as un rendez-vous!

-Tout le monde a un rendez-vous dans cette maison. Toi et Curtis. Maman et Papa. Moi et Jonathan. Il est tellement beau ce type. Pas vrai Drago?

Seigneur, pourquoi lui?

-Un vrai sexe symbole. Je suis mort de jalousie dès que je le vois avec toi. En fait, je serais prêt à me mettre une permanente pour avoir les cheveux frisés uniquement pour qu'il me remarque.

Le regard noir que lui lança Blaise lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il en faisait trop. Ah… ce qu'il s'en fichait. De toute façon, toute cette histoire était stupide. D'accord, Weasley avait été un peu salop de prendre la virginité de Blaise pour ensuite rompre avec lui. Mais, Blaise agissait comme un véritable bébé à l'époque! Ok, Weasley était un lâche pour ne pas avoir affronté Harry, mais bon sang! C'était presque de la pédophilie ce qu'il avait fait. Mais, selon les lois de l'amitié, il se devait de soutenir Blaise même dans ses plans les plus foireux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Weasley qui était devenu blême de rage. Il devait tout de même le féliciter pour le calme olympien qu'il avait réussi à garder. Seigneur… il pouvait se souvenir des nombreux combats que lui et Blaise avaient eu durant toute leur relation. Il en avait eu les oreilles qui sifflaient.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi tous mes fils sont homosexuels. Fit remarquer James Potter, visiblement exaspéré. Les femmes sont magnifiques!

-Ginny m'a traumatisé à vie, voilà pourquoi. Répliqua avec entrain Harry.

-Heu… Ton Colin faisait tout aussi peur.

Drago n'aurait jamais pu expliquer pourquoi Harry semblait toujours ramené des personnes complètement cinglés chez ses parents. Sérieusement, il avait l'impression qu'il faisait une entrevue et la première question était « As-tu déjà été diagnostiqué avec des problèmes mentaux auparavant? Oui? Parfait! »Ses pensés devaient être évidentes sur son visage puisqu'Harry lui lança une grimace explicite.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ils avaient tous l'air sain d'esprit.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que **tu** les rends fous? Demanda innocemment Blaise.

Les yeux émeraude d'Harry se posèrent sans ménagement sur son petit frère qui se contenta de l'ignorer avec superbe. Seigneur, Drago ne comprenait comme deux faux frères comme eux pouvaient être aussi… fraternels. Question stupide… Ils étaient frères, même si ce n'était pas par le sang. De toute façon, le sang n'était qu'une connerie monumentale. Bordel, il n'avait aucune envie de penser à sa famille. Il voulait savourer son moment avec la famille Potter.

-Blaise… si je me souviens correctement, tu as jeté un vase sur la tête de ton dernier petit-ami!

-Premièrement, _avant dernier_ petit-ami. Corrigea d'emblée son meilleur ami. Et franchement, tu n'as pas vu « Beautés Désespérées »? J'aurais dû faire comme Bree et le fusiller!

-Peut-être que mes anciennes conquêtes étaient excentriques, mais toi, tu es meurtrier!

-C'est ce qui me rend sexy. Les garçons aiment le type dangereux.

-Si tu le dis.

Harry éclata alors d'un grand éclat de rire avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de sa mère. Il avait vraiment l'impression de se trouver en famille. Dans **sa** famille. Il passait presque tout son temps chez les Potter depuis son plus jeune âge. Le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'Harry n'était qu'un inconvénient… Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il se débarrasserait rapidement de ses sentiments et pourrait, enfin, voir Harry comme son grand frère. Même si cela lui faisait souffrir le martyr pour le moment.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Alors, merci, mais alors vraiment merci pour les merveilleuses reviews que j'ai reçues! Je vous en suis tellement reconnaissante ^^! Pour le moment, parce que j'ai deux emplois, je suis dans l'impossibilité de répondre, mais dès que je retournerai à l'école, je recommencerai à répondre aux reviews! Merci de votre soutien!

**Le grand frère de mon meilleur ami **

**Chapitre 2**

Drago claqua violemment la porte au nez de Curtis, espérant de tout son cœur que celle-ci le frapperais en plein milieu du nez. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait mis la main aux fesses. Bon sang! C'était leur premier rendez-vous, et il osait agir de la sorte alors que son baiser l'avait laissé froid. Non, en fait son baiser ne l'avait même pas laissé froid, il l'avait refroidi au plus profond de ses os. Drago se maudit aussitôt en se souvenant de ses pensées. Seigneur! Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander comment Harry embrasserait s'il avait été à la place de Curtis. Lui aurait-il mis la main aux fesses? Il ne le croyait pas. Mais, même s'il l'avait fait… il n'aurait certainement pas senti cette rage brûlante qui l'envahissait en ce moment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aimait le grand frère de son meilleur ami? Non, pire que cela, Harry était comme un grand frère de substitution.

Il était venu à tous ses spectacles, avait cassé le nez du garçon qui l'avait fait pleurer, s'était occupé de lui lorsqu'il était malade. Oui, Harry était son grand frère. C'était lui qui était complètement cinglé de désirer le brun. Il n'aurait jamais dû penser à lui de cette manière. Non, en fait, c'était Harry l'imbécile! Ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'il n'avait plus 5 ans! Il avait 18 ans! Ne voyait-il pas qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble? Ils aimaient les mêmes choses, pouvaient parler durant des heures… Ils étaient vraiment… Pourquoi s'énervait-il de la sorte? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait fait une croix sur la possibilité d'une relation avec Harry. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à cette possibilité. Comment s'imaginerait-il qu'un homme qui l'appelait « Blondie » serait un jour attirer par lui? Un rêve stupide. Un rêve irréaliste. Si seulement Harry pouvait vraiment le voir comme un homme et comme un petit garçon. Il frappa violemment son verre contre la table et se versa rageusement un verre d'eau.

-D'accord Blondie, dis-moi qui je dois aller battre?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de battre qui que ce soit. Répliqua sèchement Drago.

Bordel… Harry n'était-il pas censé être sorti avec Ron durant toute la soirée? Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de passer l'été chez Blaise alors qu'il avait une maison, certes sans parents, qui l'attendait sagement. Maintenant, il allait devoir supporter Harry alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Il se sentait bien trop irritable pour l'instant.

-Qu'est-ce que ce type t'a fait? Ce… Martin?

-Curtis. Corrigea avec énervement Drago.

-Ok Blondie, pas besoin de t'énerver. Alors, tu l'aimes? Tu veux que j'aille le voir pour le faire réaliser quel garçon sensationnel tu es?

Pas un homme, un _garçon_. Il n'allait jamais être un adulte aux yeux d'Harry. Il serait à jamais le petit garçon aux yeux remplis de larmes qui lui demandaient un câlin lorsqu'il avait peur du noir. Quel horreur…

-Premièrement, je ne l'aime pas. Deuxièmement, qu'est-ce que tu en saurais? J'ai 5 ans pour l'éternité dans ta tête.

-Blondie, je sais que tu as 18 ans. Tu te souviens? Je t'ai envoyé un beau cadeau et une belle carte!

Oui, il s'en souvenait. Après tout, il gardait religieusement tout ce qu'Harry lui donnait comme une lycéenne en mal d'amour. Bientôt, il se mettrait à chanter les chansons de Vitaa en mangeant de la crème glacé. Non, peut-être pas. Cette fille passait trop de temps à râler sur les hommes en général. Ils n'étaient pas tous des salopards, bon sang! Par contre, il ne dirait pas non à de la crème glacé…

-Si tu me considérais comme un adulte, tu ne m'appellerais pas Blondie. Siffla Drago.

-De quoi tu parles? Je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça.

-Exactement.

Drago avala d'un coup son verre d'eau et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la main d'Harry s'enroula fermement autour de son coude, le faisant rester en place et frissonner. Il détestait vraiment lorsque le brun le touchait peau contre peau. Il avait l'impression de brûler et il savait pertinemment qu'Harry ne ressentait absolument rien. De quoi le rendre complètement fou.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il d'emblée. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose? Je vais aller lui refaire le portrait s'il t'a fait du mal.

-Tu n'as pas à aller lui refaire le portrait! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul! Je ne suis plus un enfant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter ça? Est-ce que quelqu'un a dit que tu étais un enfant? Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait pour que je l'étrangle!

Ne voyait-il donc rien? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il se fichait éperdument de Curtis? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il se contredisait lui-même? Une seconde, il disait qu'il savait qu'il était un adulte, et l'autre il voulait aller le défendre comme s'il était un petit enfant qui ne savait pas comment envoyer balader les autres enfants plus gros et plus grands que lui. Il était un adulte! Cela faisait des années qu'il voyait Harry à travers les yeux d'un homme et non ceux d'un bébé!

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me défendes.

-Blondie…

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Explosa Drago. Je ne suis pas un enfant!

Il vit les yeux d'Harry s'écarquiller avant qu'une lueur de détermination s'allume dans son regard. Il allait lui faire un sermon. Il allait lui parler de l'importance de la famille. Il allait… Il ne voulait pas l'entendre! Il voulait seulement… Il se dégagea brusquement de l'étau de ses doigts avant de jeter ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

Oh mon Dieu! Il pouvait sentir le choc d'Harry à travers la rigidité de son corps contre le sien. Il devait se dire « Mais pourquoi mon bébé de frère m'embrasse? ». Son petit Blondie… son bébé Blondie… Drago sentit, de nouveau, la colère l'envahir, et pendant une seconde, il perdit la raison. Il allait faire réaliser à ce connard de Potter qu'il n'était pas un gamin. Il était un homme. Un vrai homme. Il n'était pas question qu'il continue à le voir comme un bébé! Il ouvrit langoureusement les lèvres avant de mordiller délicatement du bout des dents la lèvre inférieure d'Harry. Il sentit le brun se tendre, encore plus, contre lui alors que ses bras restaient ballants à ses côtés. Il allait le faire réagir même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il lui restait à faire dans ce monde. Ses mains s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il passait avec insistance sa langue ses lèvres. Il sentit un léger mouvement de la part des lèvres d'Harry et eut un petit sourire en pensant qu'il l'avait enfin fait réagir. Il allait peut-être lui hurler dessus, mais il ne l'appellerait plus jamais « Blondie ». Il le verrait comme un homme! Un couinement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque les mains d'Harry encadrèrent fermement sa taille, le rapprochant de son corps, alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur la sienne.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Non, Harry n'était pas entrain de… entrain de répondre à son baiser. Ce ne fut que lorsque la langue du brun se mit à danser avec la sienne qu'il succomba à l'appel de son corps et se laissa aller. Il avait eu raison, embrasser Curtis était d'un ennuie incroyable. Embrasser Harry était comme avaler du feu liquide. Tout bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Et si avoir la main de Curtis sur ses fesses l'avait dégoûté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier pour qu'Harry le touche de la même façon. Il se retrouva soudainement plaquer contre le réfrigérateur, ce qui lui permit de sentir encore plus chaque forme du corps d'Harry contre le sien. Il s'apprêtait à enrouler sa jambe autour de la taille du brun lorsqu'il entendit le rire tonitruant de James. Oh merde! Lui et Harry se dégagèrent au même moment. Un rougissement d'horreur s'étendit sur ses joues en voyant le visage pétrifié du brun. Oh mon Dieu… Il partit en courant jusqu'à la chambre de Blaise, saluant à peine James et Lorena. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de son meilleur ami et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Non… il devait le dire une dernière fois.

_-Oh mon Dieu! _

()

-Drago…. Drago…. Chantonna une voix à son oreille.

Le blond ouvrit péniblement les yeux et ne put que grimacer en voyant le grand sourire de Blaise. Pourquoi son meilleur ami avait-il l'air de si bonne humeur surtout à 9 heures du matin? Ses yeux se promenèrent sur ses habits et il haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi était-il aussi bien habillé à 9 heures du matin?

-Weasley s'en vient. N'est-ce pas? Demanda avec exaspération Drago.

-Mon opération de destruction commence dès maintenant.

-Et hier?

-Ça? Ce n'était qu'un début. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid! Maintenant, va te brosser les dents. Maman a préparé le petit-déjeuner.

Drago roula des yeux et partit se brosser méthodiquement les dents. Contrairement à Blaise, il n'avait aucune raison de s'habiller comme s'il était un modèle. Il n'avait personne à impressionner. Hormis Harry, mais bon le brun le prendrait toujours pour un… Il relâcha brusquement sa brosse à dent, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait fait. Oh non. Oh non! Il l'avait embrassé! Il devient aussitôt écarlate et se serait volontiers mis à gémir de désespoir. Il avait embrassé Harry Potter! Le grand frère de son meilleur ami! Non, son faux grand frère! Seigneur, il avait dû le traumatiser! Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller de la sorte? Comment Harry allait-il le regarder à présent? Oserait-il même lui parler à nouveau? Il voulait mourir… Il voulait vraiment… vraiment mourir. Il passa rapidement une brosse dans ses cheveux et se résigna à sortir de la chambre de Blaise, qui était aussi sa chambre de substitution. Il vivait presqu'ici de toute façon. Il s'installa à la table et eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'Harry n'était pas encore arrivé. Lorena était affalée sur l'une des chaises, une tasse fumante entre les mains.

-Allo Dray. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Allo.

Mieux valait parler le moins possible à Lorena avant qu'elle n'ait eu sa première tasse de café. Drago se demandait parfois comment James faisait pour la supporter. Elle était de mauvaise humeur chaque matin, et il n'allait même pas parler de comment elle était avant d'avoir ses menstruations. Ursula, la sorcière des mers, était une sainte comparée à elle.

-Où est-ce que tu vas Blaise? Demanda Lorena en haussant un sourcil.

-Nulle part. Je me mets beau, voilà tout.

La mère de Blaise le fixa, clairement suspicieuse, avant d'abandonner de laisser sa tête tombée contre la table. James apparut alors avec une énorme assiette de crêpe et lui embrassa tendrement les cheveux.

-Chérie, la table n'est pas un lit.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ouais, vraiment… il ne pouvait que féliciter James avec fracas.

-Ça sent bon.

Le cœur de Drago se figea alors qu'il se tournait très lentement en direction d'Harry. Dès que leur regard se croisa, Drago vit le brun devenir écarlate avant de détourner les yeux. Il avait vraiment tout gâché…

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Le grand frère de mon meilleur ami **

**Chapitre 3**

-Heu blon… je veux dire Drago, est-ce que tu peux me passer le sel?

D'accord, Drago avait atteint sa limite. Cela faisait deux jours, deux très longs jours, qu'Harry l'évitait comme la peste et essayait d'être le plus poli possible à son égard. Il comprenait qu'il l'avait pris par surprise en l'embrassant de la sorte, mais tout de même! Ne trouvait-il pas qu'il exagérait un petit peu? Après tout, il était de mauvaise humeur, légèrement saoul et dépressif cette journée-là! Pouvait-il arrêter d'agir comme s'il avait une maladie contagieuse? Blaise avait déjà commencé à lui lancer des regards suspicieux, et rien n'était plus dangereux que lorsque Blaise lançait des regards suspicieux. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait commencer à poser des tas de questions jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un en aille tellement marre qu'il lui mette la chevelure en feu. Et il pouvait parier que cette personne serait lui. Quelle horreur. Il ne voulait pas brûler son meilleur ami. Bon, parfois il désirait lui faire très mal, mais pas mortellement! Il se leva alors d'un coup et se saisit du bras d'Harry.

-Je dois te parler.

Il vit les yeux émeraude s'écarquiller avant qu'Harry ne déglutisse avec peine. Merde alors… Harry avait peur d'être avec lui maintenant. Ça faisait bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Pas qu'il avait déjà imaginé Harry ne lui adressant plus la parole, mais Seigneur! Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir effacer ce baiser de la mémoire du brun. Pas de sa propre mémoire parce qu'il s'agissait du meilleur baiser qu'il n'avait jamais eu de sa vie. Il entraina alors le brun jusqu'à la chambre de Blaise et ferma doucement la porte. À sa grande tristesse, Harry recula de plusieurs pas, levant les mains en signe de paix.

-Je ne t'ai pas appelé Blondie. Protesta-t-il, sous la défensive.

-Ok, Harry. Je suis désolé. Arrête d'agir comme si j'avais une maladie contagieuse. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé. J'étais en colère et un peu saoul. Curtis me traitait comme un enfant et j'en avais marre c'est tout. S'il te plait, appelle-moi Blondie.

Il avait peut-être menti en disant qu'il était saoul, il avait eu un verre de vin et c'était tout, et il avait encore menti en disant que Curtis le traitait comme un enfant, au contraire ce type voulait lui montrer tous les arts adultes, mais au moins ses mensonges semblaient visiblement calmer Harry puisque le brun baissa les bras et se mit à le fixer comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois en mille ans.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû m'embrasser Drago. Déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Sérieusement, ne refais plus jamais ça.

Wow. Harry savait comment faire mal sans même se forcer. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Non, il allait rester calme et agir comme un adulte. Il avait toujours su qu'Harry n'était pas intéressé. Ce type le voyait comme un enfant, comme le meilleur ami de son petit-frère. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par lui et ne le serait jamais.

-Je n'avais aucune intention de t'embrasser une nouvelle fois, Harry. Répliqua-t-il froidement. Il s'agissait d'une erreur, une regrettable erreur.

-Tu as raison.

Le blond poussa alors un soupir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, bon sang? Il était encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'avait imaginé? Qu'avait-il espéré exactement? Qu'Harry lui avoue qu'il l'aimait depuis toujours, mais qu'il avait eu peur parce qu'il était trop jeune pour lui? Il ne se trouvait pas dans une série télévisée, mais dans la vraie vie. Un type comme Harry ne le remarquerait jamais. Déjà qu'il était plus un type académique que sportif… sans oublier les 6 ans de différence… Il n'avait eu aucune chance depuis le début. Et il n'avait aucune expérience. Son baiser avait dû être mauvais. Très mauvais. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se mettre à poser des questions embarrassantes.

-Je suis désolé Harry.

-Je comprends… Blondie. Ne refais plus ça, ok? Promets-le-moi.

-Je te le promets.

Il avait envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Merde, il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille? C'était tellement stupide. Tellement enfantin. Comment pouvait-il être étonné qu'Harry réagisse de cette manière? Il devait être complètement idiot pour avoir imaginé qu'un homme comme Harry pourrait apprécier un baiser d'un morveux. Il devait apprendre à apprécier les Curtis de sa vie. Il ne le voulait pas. La seule personne qu'il désirait vraiment était… cette personne ne voulait pas de lui, voilà tout. Il devait l'accepter sinon il risquait de tout détruire. Il aimait bien trop la famille Potter pour risquer de tout détruire de la sorte. Une main se posa sur ses cheveux et il entendit un long soupir.

-Je voudrais vraiment que tu me dises ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour que tu réagisses comme ça. Ce n'est pas ton genre. Si Blaise avait fait quelque chose dans le genre, cela ne m'aurait pas surpris, mais toi?

Drago releva alors les yeux en direction d'Harry et dut s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume de ses mains pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Il n'avait jamais eu le cœur brisé auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurait-il eu? Il n'avait jamais essayé quoi que ce soit avec Harry… en n'essayant pas, il n'avait jamais eu à subir cette cuisante humiliation.

-Il agit… Il agit comme si j'étais un enfant, c'est tout. Souffla Drago. Il agit comme s'il ne me voyait pas vraiment. Qu'il ne voyait pas que j'avais un corps adulte. Il ne me voit pas vraiment.

Une étrange lueur traversa les yeux d'Harry, et il vit le frère de son meilleur ami plisser un peu les yeux, comme s'il essayait de se concentrer sur quelque chose.

-Pourquoi il ne te verrait pas vraiment? Tu es superbe.

-Oui, oui.

Oui, il était superbe. Comme une statue dans un musée. Une personne qu'il ne fallait pas toucher sauf avec la plus grande précaution. Et tout devenait pire lorsqu'il avouait à ses petits-amis qu'il était vierge. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les garçons lui demandaient de sortir si c'était pour agir comme s'ils n'avaient pas de sexe. Il devait tout de même admirer Curtis. Il était le premier qui avait osé lui mettre la main aux fesses. Les autres préféraient l'appeler un ange ou bien vantaient sa pureté. Où était le pistolet qui lui permettrait de se tirer une balle dans la tête?

-Drago…

-Je sais que je suis beau, mais je ne suis pas…

Il n'était pas comme Blaise. Son meilleur ami avait une expression qui disait « Viens me baiser, et tu verras qu'il s'agit d'une expérience que tu ne pourras pas oublier ». Son visage, à lui, disait « Traite-moi comme une délicate statuette de verre et surtout n'ose pas mettre ta langue dans ma bouche. ». Il était destiné à rester puceau à vie alors que Blaise couchait avec des hommes depuis ses 15 ans! Personne ne voyait un problème dans cette équation?

-Tu n'es pas quoi?

Il n'allait pas lui dire ça. Harry se sentirait obliger de lui dire qu'il était sexy, ce qui contredirait complètement ce qu'il venait de lui dire puisqu'il refusait que Drago l'approche sexuellement même s'il était le dernier homme sur cette planète.

-Ah… peu importe. Je voulais simplement m'excuser de t'avoir embrassé. J'étais frustré, c'est tout.

-Je n'étais pas en colère, Drago. Confus, oui, mais pas en colère.

Drago hocha la tête et sourit légèrement en sentant Harry lui caresser tendrement les joues. Le brun avait toujours été affectueux, c'était une partie de ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Blaise pénétra furieusement dans sa chambre, leur lançant un regard venimeux.

-Si vous désirez baiser, faites-le hors de ma chambre!

Drago se sentit devenir écarlate et couina misérablement lorsqu'Harry enleva brusquement ses mains de sur ses joues, devenant lui aussi rouge comme une tomate. Blaise avait toujours été doué pour arriver dans les moments les plus inopportuns. Il l'aimait, mais parfois il désirait vraiment l'étrangler. En sifflotant en plus.

-Bon je vous laisse. À plus tard Blondie.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Harry fut partit que Drago se laissa choir sans la moindre grâce sur le lit de Blaise, se retenant pour ne pas hurler dans son oreiller. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un seul moment avec Harry? Ou bien peut-être devait-il être reconnaissant à Blaise… après tout, Harry n'était pas du tout attiré par lui. Il lui avait très clairement signalé aujourd'hui. Sa mauvaise humeur tomba aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, et il se redressa, s'asseyant convenablement. Blaise lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de lever les mains au ciel.

-Pourrais-tu me dire quand toi et mon frère, vous allez vous décider à coucher ensemble?

-Excuse-moi!

-Ce n'est pas pour ton bien-être, mais pour le mien! Toute cette tension sexuelle me donne la migraine.

-Il n'y a pas de tension sexuelle entre moi et ton frère.

-Encore dans le déni? Peu importe. Bouge tes grosses fesses de là, je suis en dépression moi aussi.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire remarquer à Blaise que celui qui avait des grosses fesses n'était certainement pas lui, son meilleur ami se laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur lui, l'écrasant efficacement contre le lit. Drago se débattit du mieux qu'il pu afin de pouvoir respirer et laissa échapper un grognement lorsque Blaise se mit à rire aux éclats.

-Pourquoi es-tu en dépression, exactement? Demanda avec ennuie Drago.

-Parce que Jonathan est un crétin.

-Qu'a-t-il donc fait?

-Il a commencé à me parler d'amour, de papillons et de sentiments. Quel connard!

Le blond ne put que rouler des yeux alors que Blaise vociférait à voix basse.

-Oui… un type qui veut une relation sérieuse avec toi doit être un salop!

-Hé! Je lui ai clairement dit que je ne voulais pas d'une relation sérieuse. Qu'est-ce que les gens ont contre le sexe pour du sexe? Pas besoin de me chanter « A whole new world »!

-Tu as vraiment trop regardé « Aladin ».

-Nous devrions le regarder cette fin de semaine! Enfin, pour en revenir à Jonathan… Quel enfoiré! Tu imagines, j'étais prêt à exploser moi! Je voulais baiser et là il me regarde dans les yeux et me dit « Je t'aime Blaise ». Quel genre d'enculé dit ça?

-Un monstre sans cœur, bien évidemment.

-Exactement!

-Un enfant de pute sans moral ni scrupule.

-Alléluia mon frère!

-Une chèvre qui se prend pour un prince!

-Dis-le plus fort!

-Que Jonathan aille se faire voir en Enfer!

-Oh oui!

Les deux se mirent alors à rire à n'en plus finir et Drago essuya rapidement ses larmes d'hilarité. C'était une bonne chose qu'Harry l'ait repoussé. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Harry était son grand frère, et rien d'autre.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! J'apprécie vraiment votre patience et je vous promets que **la semaine prochaine je vais recommencer à répondre aux reviews** puisque l'un de mes emplois se termine lundi prochain (se met à danser comme une folle). Je vous aime tous!

**Le grand frère de mon meilleur ami **

**Chapitre 4**

Drago essayait vainement d'attraper le pot de confiture qui semblait décidé à vouloir lui échapper. James avait dû le ranger cette fois-ci. Lorena était minuscule et n'aurait jamais osé faire une chose pareille. D'ailleurs, il allait s'empresser d'en parler à la mère de Blaise pour que celle-ci puisse joyeusement étrangler son mari. Et après, il osait se demander pourquoi Blaise était devenu fou? Il n'avait qu'à voir sa mère pour voir que le fruit n'était pas tombé très loin de l'arbre. Il s'étira sur la pointe des pieds avant d'abandonner, bon il n'avait qu'à prendre une stupide chaise. Une présence se fit alors sentir dans son dos, et il reconnut aussitôt cette odeur.

-Harry. Salua-t-il.

Il fit très attention à garder un ton de voix neutre alors que son corps semblait être sur le point de faire une surcharge. Il entendit le brun ricaner derrière lui avant de prendre le pot de confiture et de le maintenir en haut. Drago haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers lui, la mine renfrognée.

-Donne-le-moi. Ordonna-t-il froidement.

-Le mot magique Blondie.

-Donne-le-moi ou je vais te montrer ce que signifie le mot « douleur ».

-Ce n'est pas le mot magique.

Ouais, Harry le voyait vraiment comme un petit bébé de 5 ans s'il continuait à lui parler de la sorte. Drago se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de se mettre à lui pincer le pincer. Le brun se contenta de rire aux éclats, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour mettre encore plus de distance entre lui et la confiture.

-Pourquoi est-ce que as pris le pot de confiture si c'est pour agir comme ça? Demanda avec exaspération Drago.

-Pour voir ton expression renfrognée, bien évidemment.

Drago savait qu'Harry n'était pas chatouilleux, hormis sous les pieds, et il ne voyait pas comment l'obliger à lui donner son fichu pot de confiture. Il n'allait pas dire « s'il te plait ». La manière qu'Harry agissait ne faisait que confirmer qu'il le voyait comme un gamin. Il n'était pas un morveux. Il n'allait pas l'embrasser… bien évidemment qu'il n'allait pas l'embrasser. Certainement pas après la manière dont Harry avait réagi. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en mettant ses bras autour des hanches du brun.

-Donne-le-moi. Susurra-t-il.

-Mot magique.

Il se plaqua alors voluptueusement contre Harry et sentit le corps du brun se figer contre le sien. Il mit alors sa bouche près de son oreille, s'assurant qu'à chaque mot qu'il disait, ses lèvres l'effleuraient.

-Donne-le-moi et je te donnerais tout ce que tu désires.

La surprise fut suffisante. Il vit les lèvres d'Harry s'ouvrir, sous le choc, alors qu'il devenait écarlate. Il baissa alors les bras, le regardant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Drago se saisit alors vivement du pot de confiture, s'empressant d'enlever de se dégager de son étreinte.

-Ah! S'exclama-t-il, victorieux. Tu es trop stupide, Harry Potter.

Il se dirigea alors vers le réfrigérateur, tenant bien serré le pot de confiture et cherchant le pain afin de pouvoir se faire des toasts. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, il ne put que pousser un couinement de surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry se trouvait à deux pas de lui. Le brun se saisit de son pain et de sa confiture, les posant sans ménagement sur la table, avant de le plaquer contre le réfrigérateur. Malgré lui, Drago eut une impression de déjà vu et ne put s'empêcher de devenir écarlate.

-D'accord, le jeu va trop loin. S'il te plait, laisse-moi partir.

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent dangereusement et Drago était convaincu qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression. Harry était toujours gentil et patient. Bon, pas si patient que ça, mais il ne l'avait jamais plaqué contre quelque chose uniquement parce qu'il lui avait fait une farce.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça. Siffla-t-il.

-De ne pas faire quoi? Une blague?

-Non. Ne flirte pas avec moi.

-Je ne flirtais pas avec toi! Es-tu complètement idiot?

Il ne s'était jamais disputé avec Harry, et il pouvait assurer qu'il n'aimait pas du tout l'expérience. Il se mit à se débattre, essayant vainement d'échapper à son emprise. Pour une fois, il maudit silencieusement les muscles du brun. S'il avait eu un livre sous la main, il n'aurait pas hésité à l'assommer.

-Ah non? Et pourquoi tu m'as dit ça alors?

-Je blaguais franchement! Je voulais te perturber et ça a marché! Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça?

Une étrange lueur s'alluma dans les yeux émeraude, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de frissonner avant de se mettre à se débattre avec encore plus de virulence. Il n'aimait pas cet Harry. Il voulait son Harry! Pas ce type qui semblait sur le point de lui arracher la tête pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait imaginer.

-Je réagis comme ça parce que tu m'as embrassé il y a moins d'une semaine!

-Et alors? Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi j'ai fait ça! Tu es entrain de te comporter comme un enfoiré!

-Et toi, tu devrais te comporter comme une personne de ton âge!

Bon, cette fois-ci, Drago était vraiment en colère.

-J'ai 18 ans! Je ne suis pas un enfant!

-Ah oui? Parce que c'est tellement mature d'embrasser quelqu'un uniquement parce que tu es irrité? Oh, et de lui susurrer des paroles sensuelles à l'oreille, c'est mature peut-être?

-Je t'ai juste dit que je te donnerais ce que tu désirais! Ça pouvait être un massage, un jeu vidéo, des cours de danse, merde! Ça pouvait même être ma collection de dvd! Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses aussitôt que c'est quelque chose de pervers?

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent deux petites fentes alors qu'il montrait les dents.

-Ne joue pas à l'innocent avec moi. Tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille à un homme, ok? Il pourrait te prendre au mot. Tu n'es pas prêt à ça.

-Excuse-moi? Tu me prends pour quoi? Qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà beaucoup d'expérience avec les hommes?

Oh mon Dieu… il n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi énervé. Il lui faisait mal aux bras tellement il les serrait fort.

-Bien sur que tu es vierge. Ordonna-t-il. Blaise et toi, vous êtes vierges.

-Blaise, vierge?

Son ébahissement fit froncer les sourcils à Harry avant qu'il ne le lâche brusquement, se tournant en direction des escaliers.

**-Blaise**! Aboya-t-il.

Drago mit aussitôt ses mains sur ses oreilles alors qu'Harry fonçait en direction des escaliers. Oh merde… qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire? Harry était un grand frère. Leur grand frère. Il était évident qu'il allait les surprotéger. Eurg… Blaise allait le tuer. Lui, au moins, pouvait dire qu'il n'avait jamais baisé, Blaise par contre… Ahahaha, Blaise vierge. Quand même, quelle bonne blague. Il partit en courant derrière le brun et eut le temps de le voir pénétrer dans la chambre de Blaise, le visage figé en une grimace colérique.

-Ah! Quoi encore? Pourquoi est-ce que tu rentres dans ma chambre comme un taureau en furie?

-Est-ce que tu es vierge?

Blaise devint aussi blanc qu'un drap, et Drago lui fit un signe vigoureux de la tête. Qu'il dise oui… oh merde qu'il dise oui! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Harry pouvait avoir l'air d'un psychopathe, il avait tort de toute évidence.

-Heu… pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, oh grand frère adoré?

-Réponds à la question.

-Harry, écoute… Commença Drago.

-Toi, je sais que tu es vierge. Interrompit le brun. Blaise, j'attends une réponse! Immédiatement!

Drago vit l'irritation apparaître sur les traits de Blaise, et il pouvait admettre que lui aussi commençait à se sentir très irrité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry assumait qu'il était vierge? Et qu'est-ce que cela faisait qu'il ne soit plus vierge? Il était un homme, bon sang! Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps!

-Grand frère, tu as perdu ta virginité à 17 ans.

-Et alors?

-J'ai **18 ans**.

-Encore une fois, et alors?

-Dehors.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, semblant profondément énervé lorsque Blaise leva d'un coup, enfonçant son index dans son torse.

-Baiser est un excellent sport. Cela entraine la respiration et donne une magnifique peau.

-Blaise… Grogna Harry. Tu es mon petit frère. Mon bébé. Tu ne peux pas baiser!

-Ah… Harry… que tu es naïf et pur. Maintenant, dehors.

Harry croisa alors les bras sur son torse, fusillant allègrement du regard son petit frère.

-Combien de garçons? Siffla-t-il.

-Moins d'une dizaine, je t'assure!

-Moins d'une…

Blaise se saisit alors du bras d'Harry et le propulsa jusqu'à l'extérieur avant de fermer la porte.

-Enfin, je crois. Souffla-t-il d'une voix pensive.

-Ton frère est… Déclara le blond.

-Surprotecteur, je le sais figure-toi. Mais, tu es stupide ou quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as parlé de virginité?

-C'est lui qui en a parlé! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il en a quelque chose à faire!

-Il ne veut pas que je baise parce que je suis son petit frère, et il ne veut pas que tu baises parce qu'il veut prendre ta virginité.

-Blaise!

-Quoi? C'est vrai. Est-ce que je suis censé garder ça secret? Ok. Je ne mentionnerai pas que tu aimes mon frère et que lui aussi t'aime, mais que vous -êtes trop stupides pour vous jeter l'un sur l'autre.

**-Blaise**!

-Quoi encore? Je t'ai dit que je ne le dirais pas.

Drago roula des yeux avant de se laisser choir sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Il ne comprendrait jamais Harry Potter. Et peut-être était-ce une des choses qui le rendait si amoureux de lui. Ou peut-être était-il simplement masochiste?

-Bon alors, short noir ou en jeans?

-Noir. Assura Drago. Sérieusement, tu vas torturer Weasley encore longtemps? Hier, j'étais convaincu qu'il allait se jeter sur toi.

-Mais, c'est ça le but, mon cher. Je veux qu'il se jette sur moi, son érection droite comme un « I » pour que je le la torde comme un « S »!

Le blond grimaça aussitôt et posa une main protectrice sur ses bijoux de famille. Blaise était vraiment trop dangereux et effrayant. Et Harry était un fou échappé d'un asile psychiatrique. Qu'est-ce que cela disait de lui si son meilleur ami était dangereux et l'homme dont il était amoureux était fou? Il avait besoin d'une thérapie…

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Le grand frère de mon meilleur ami **

**Chapitre 5**

1…2…3. Drago eut un minuscule sourire en voyant Blaise se pencher devant Weasley, faisant bien attentionné à mettre ses superbes fesses devant lui. Seigneur tout puissant… Drago ne pouvait que plaindre sincèrement la douleur du rouquin. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait comment celui-ci essayait vaillamment de ne pas craquer et se jeter sur Blaise comme s'il était une bête enragée. Les yeux du blond se posèrent sur Harry qui semblait ruminer tout en sirotant son jus. Comment le brun faisait-il pour ne pas remarquer ce qui se passait sous son nez? En fait, ce n'était pas si surprenant que cela. Cela faisait des années qu'il bavait sur Harry, et celui-ci ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Était-ce si médusant qu'il ne remarque pas le petit jeu auquel Blaise se plaisait à jouer? Et, comment lui en vouloir de ne pas remarquer que son meilleur ami allait probablement finir par recoucher avec son petit-frère. Parce que Drago pouvait parier toute sa fortune que Blaise finirait par coucher avec Weasley. Certes, il prévoyait de lui faire mordre la poussière, mais Weasley aurait, au moins, un bon souvenir. Drago entendit son cellulaire et le prit immédiatement. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant un message de Curtis.

« Bébé, je suis désolé. Appelle-moi. »

Quel genre de crétin appelait un autre homme « bébé »? Avait-il l'air d'un « bébé »? Ah… il avait oublié qu'il était un bébé dans la tête de l'homme qu'il voulait réellement. Peut-être que tous les hommes le voyaient ainsi. Peut-être avait-il une inscription où il était écrit « Bébé dans le corps d'un homme de 18 ans ». Où était cette foutue inscription pour qu'il puisse l'arracher et la brûler? Il décida de ne pas répondre au message de Curtis. De toute façon, il ignorait quoi lui dire. Il n'avait aucune envie de le revoir, mais en même temps… Curtis était le seul à ne pas le prendre pour une créature asexuée. Il lui avait mis la main aux fesses après tout! C'était une bonne chose, pas vrai? Avec lui, il pouvait s'attendre à avoir plus qu'un baiser sur les lèvres, et cela arrivait s'il était extrêmement chanceux. Dieu qu'il voulait se tuer…

-Qui t'a écrit? Demanda Harry.

Drago faillit pousser un hurlement de surprise, mais se retint de justesse, préférant lui envoyer un regard meurtrier. Le grand frère de son meilleur ami haussa nonchalamment les épaules, montrant clairement qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'excuser. Hé bien… qu'il aille se faire foutre alors! Drago mit calmement son cellulaire dans sa poche, montrant les dents.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me regarderait pas?

-Parce que c'est son petit-ami qui lui envoie un message cochon. Répondit pour lui Blaise, lui faisant presqu'avaler sa langue.

Drago vit clairement la transformation du visage d'Harry, et il eut l'envie folle de prendre la tête de Blaise et de la rentrer dans un mur. De toute façon, son meilleur ami avait tellement la tête dure qu'il ne risquait pas d'avoir le moindre dommage. Par contre, lui n'était pas en fer, et les yeux plissés du brun ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il recula d'un pas, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Tu as un petit-ami? Demanda Harry. Depuis quand? Qui est-il? Je veux le rencontrer.

-Il n'est pas mon petit-ami. Nous sommes sortis une seule fois. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de te le présenter.

-Tu es sorti avec un type, et il n'est pas ton petit-ami? S'offusqua Harry. Tu sors avec tous les types étranges qui te demandent un rendez-vous? Et pourquoi tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de me le présenter? Si tu ne me le présentes pas, je vais le trouver… et tu ne veux pas que je le trouve.

D'accord, Drago en avait marre de chez marre. Harry était peut-être son grand frère d'adoption, mais il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'il lui parle comme s'il était… non, il n'allait même pas dire « comme s'il était une fille » parce que les filles avaient bien plus de liberté que ce que ce con lui donnait! Il avait des droits, bordel! Et un de ses droits était qu'il pouvait sortir avec qui il voulait, lorsqu'il le voulait!

-Je peux sortir avec qui je veux, quand je le veux. Siffla d'une voix dangereusement basse Drago. Ne me parle pas de « personnes bizarres » quand toutes tes anciennes conquêtes se sont avérées être complètement cinglés! Tu ne vas rien lui faire du tout, parce que sinon **je** vais te tuer.

Drago était presque convaincu qu'il venait d'entendre un grognement sortir de la bouche d'Harry, et il se maudit pendant près de 5 minutes lorsqu'il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver sexy. Dangereusement sexy. Ses yeux émeraude le fusillaient méchamment, et il crispait les poings. Il était convaincu qu'Harry n'avait jamais été aussi souvent irrité contre lui. C'était… vraiment énervant et sexy.

-Quel genre de type ne rencontre pas les parents de son rendez-vous?

-Je n'ai pas rencontré ses parents! S'indigna Drago. Et il s'agissait de notre **premier** rendez-vous! Pourquoi je l'aurais présenté…

Une minute… Drago s'était contenté de se sentir irrité durant toute cette conversation, mais là… Harry venait de dépasser les bornes.

-Tu n'es pas mon père! Explosa-t-il. As-tu perdu la raison?

-La véritable question est… Souffre-t-il de désirs incestueux? Parce que je suis convaincu qu'un père n'est pas censé regarder son enfant de cette façon. Interrompit Blaise en faisant la moue.

Drago s'empressa de jeter un regard venimeux en direction de son meilleur ami avant de reporter son attention envers ce… cet imbécile qui le prenait pour son fils. Seigneur… c'était pire qu'avant. Au moins, avant il se prenait pour son grand frère et non pour son père! Mais, quelle horreur… Sérieusement, _quelle horreur_! Est-ce que son baiser était si mauvais qu'Harry avait décidé qu'il était un vraiment un enfant? Ou bien peut-être qu'il embrassait tellement à cause de son inexpérience qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre pour un petit bambin. Il voulait mourir… Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi embarrassé de toute sa vie, et cet embarras le fit exploser de rage.

**-Je te déteste**! Hurla-t-il.

Et il partit en courant, ignorant aisément le regard choqué du brun.

()

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sincèrement_… il n'arrivait pas à y croire_. Drago le… Drago le détestait? Un coup de poignard au cœur lui aurait fait moins de mal. Il savait que sa réaction était exagérée. Bien évidemment que Drago ne le détestait pas vraiment. Putain! Blaise lui avait dit au moins mille fois qu'il le détestait! Mais, que Drago lui dise une chose pareille… Ah les petits frères étaient vraiment la pire plaie au monde… Ses yeux se posèrent sur Blaise qui le fixait en secouant la tête.

-Tu es le type le plus stupide que je connaisse. Fit-il remarquer.

-Excuse-moi? C'est Drago le fou furieux, pas moi!

-Si c'était à moi que tu avais parlé comme ça, je t'aurais étranglé de mes propres mains. Mais, bon… ce n'est pas à moi que tu aurais piqué une petite crise de jalousie.

Le brun faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant son petit frère. Crise de jalousie? Pourquoi? Pour qui? Pour Drago? Quelle bonne blague! Drago était son petit frère adoptif! Il avait toujours été dans sa vie, avec ses yeux gris et ses cheveux blonds. Harry ignorait combien de fois il avait dû le consoler lorsqu'il était triste, et combien d'enfoirés il avait dû massacrer pour ne pas qu'il se fasse battre. Drago était de six ans son cadet, bon sang! Il le voyait encore sans ses deux dents en avant qui lui souriait avec enthousiasme. Et comme c'était rare de voir un sourire heureux sur ce joli petit visage… De quoi est-ce que Blaise parlait?

-Tais-toi avant que je t'étrangle. D'ailleurs, tu vas devoir me présenter l'enculé qui a pris ta virginité pour que je lui enseigne les bonnes manières.

Harry tourna brusquement son regard vers son meilleur ami en entendant celui-ci s'étouffer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron? Demanda-t-il, visiblement irrité.

-Oh rien, je me suis juste… un peu étouffé. Rien de grave. Ahahaha.

Un étrange sourire se forma sur le visage de son petit frère, et Harry fit un pas en arrière. Blaise était démoniaque. Mieux valait ne pas le défier. Le brun croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine, regardant la direction où Drago était parti. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire exactement? Aller voir Drago et lui dire qu'il pouvait sortir avec ce crétin qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se présenter? Juste y penser lui donnait envie d'hurler. Blaise s'approcha alors de lui, et son petit regard sournois lui fit reculer d'un autre pas.

-Mais, tu savais déjà que Drago sortait avec Curtis.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas. Répliqua d'emblée le brun.

-Mais, oui… tu étais là lorsque je l'ai dit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis de cette façon _maintenant_? Est-ce que quelque chose à changer entre Drago et toi?

Il pouvait encore sentir le contact de ses lèvres fines contre les siennes… de ce corps souple ondulant contre lui, de cette chevelure soyeuse qui effleurait son visage, de cette odeur de pêche qui envahissait ses sens… Une crispation désagréable lui tordit l'estomac, et Harry se maudit silencieusement pour ce… ce sentiment qu'il ressentait. Putain de Drago. Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille? N'aurait-il pas pu lui donner un coup de poing plutôt que de… que de l'embrasser de la sorte?

-Pas du tout. Répliqua-t-il glacialement. Je m'inquiète pour lui, voilà tout. Contrairement à toi, il n'a pas couché avec une dizaine de gars différents.

-Une dizaine de gars! S'étrangla Ron en se redressant comme un ressort.

Harry lui lança un regard intrigué avant d'hausser les épaules. Lui aussi aurait réagi vivement s'il avait appris que Drago avait couché avec une dizaine de gars. Non, il n'aurait pas « réagi vivement », il serait allé étrangler les enculés qui avaient osé le toucher. Pas parce qu'il faisait une « crise de jalousie », mais bien pour leur enseigner le respect. Ou peu importe.

-Je crois. Répliqua avec indifférence Blaise. Peut-être moins, ou plus.

-C'est quoi cette merde? Cracha d'une voix sourde Ron.

-Quoi? Tu veux te prendre pour mon _Papa_ aussi? Harry et toi formez toute une paire, pas vrai? Bon, je vais aller chercher Drago.

-Je vais y aller. Répliqua Harry.

-Non, merci. Je sais ce qui ne va pas avec lui. Tu ne ferais qu'empirer les choses.

-Comment exactement?

Le regard empli de pitié que lui envoya son petit-frère le fit frissonner d'horreur.

-Parce que moi, contrairement à toi, je pense avec ma tête et non avec mon entre-jambe lorsque je me trouve près de Drago.

-Je ne pense pas…

-Bye.

Et Blaise le planta là sans une seule explication de plus. Maudits petits frères de merde…

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Le grand frère de mon meilleur ami **

**Chapitre 6**

-Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu vas toujours te cacher ici? Demanda Blaise, visiblement exaspéré.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de lui lancer un regard colérique, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Qu'Harry Potter aille se faire foutre. Il croyait vraiment qu'il avait son mot à dire sur qui il décidait de voir ou non? Pour qui se prenait-il? Il ne supportait plus cette foutue situation… Il ne supportait plus qu'Harry agisse comme s'il était un enfant! Il était un homme!

-Va-t-en Blaise. Ordonna froidement le blond.

-Et manquer ton magnifique apitoiement? Mais, bon sang! Tu ne sais rien de rien!

Son meilleur ami s'assit alors à ses côtés, et Drago ramena un peu plus ses genoux contre lui. Harry le prenait pour un enfant, et lui boudait comme… un enfant. Quelle merveilleuse réaction. Comme c'était intelligent. Au lieu d'argumenter avec lui, il avait préféré lui hurler qu'il le détestait comme un adolescent faisant sa crise.

Tu sais qu'il agit ainsi avec toi parce que tu l'attires.

Harry n'est pas attiré par moi. Il me prend…

-Il essaye de se convaincre que tu n'es qu'un enfant, mais il te voit comme un adulte, crois-moi. Je l'ai vu regarder tes jambes.

Cette phrase eut au moins le mérite de sortir Drago de sa léthargie et de lui faire redresser la tête. Harry lui avait regardé les jambes? Pourquoi lui aurait-il regardé les jambes? Il se fichait éperdument de son corps! Seigneur, il refusait d'imaginer Drago ayant une vie sexuelle! Il n'allait certainement pas s'imaginer qu'il serait la personne qui réussirait à se faufiler dans ses pantalons.

Arrête de me mentir. Répliqua Drago.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je perdrais mon temps à te mentir?

Ton frère ne me regarderait jamais les jambes.

-S'il te plait… Harry est attiré par toi depuis, au moins, tes 15 ans.

-Impossible.

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur le visage de Blaise, faisant hausser un sourcil à Drago. C'était impossible. C'était même inimaginable. Et puis, lorsqu'il avait 15 ans, Harry était occupé à sortir avec cette psychopathe qui se nommait Ginevra Weasley. Bon, il devrait admettre qu'elle faisait bien moins peur que Colin Creevey, mais elle avait tout de même essayé de faire de la magie vaudou en arrachant les cheveux d'Harry! Seigneur qu'elle faisait peur… et il n'avait même pas mentionné son rire de hyène enragée, sans oublier sa manie de savoir, à n'importe quelle distance, où se trouvait Harry et ce qu'il faisait.

-J'avais essayé de te le faire remarquer, mais tu ne me prenais pas au sérieux.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-L'anniversaire de mes 15 ans… le barbecue…

-Blaise…

-Il ne t'avait pas reconnu, et tu étais penché… je peux t'assurer que son regard était scotché à ta chute de rein… sans oublier que tu portais des shorts qui ne laissaient rien à l'imagination.

-Ouais, ouais…

Son meilleur ami poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme alors que Drago contemplait le vide. Est-ce qu'il devait rappeler Curtis? Il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, mais au moins c'était mieux que rien du tout. Ou peut-être était-il un peu trop désespéré? Mais, non! Curtis était tout de même amusant. S'il prenait plusieurs verres de tequila, il pouvait parier qu'il deviendrait absolument hilarant! La petite claque que Blaise lui assena sur la joue le fit revenir aussitôt au temps présent, et il fusilla impitoyablement le mulâtre du regard.

-C'est quoi ton problème! S'exclama-t-il.

-Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, et bats-toi!

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me battrais pour quelqu'un que je ne peux pas avoir?

-La vraie question est : pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas avoir mon dindon de frère?

-Parce qu'il me prend pour un gamin, en fait il me prend pour son deuxième petit frère. C'est stupide.

-Oh bon sang! Arrête de pleurnicher comme un gamin et agis comme un homme! Tu veux Harry, alors bats-toi pour lui! Oblige-le à réaliser que tu as grandis! Oblige-le à te remarquer! Tu te plains du fait qu'il te voit comme un gamin, mais tu ne fais rien pour changer sa vision! Tu croyais vraiment que Weasley me voyait comme un homme? Il me voyait comme un enfant, **et** j'étais le petit frère de son meilleur ami! Crois-moi, ça n'a pas été facile.

Obliger Harry à le voir comme un adulte? Et comment était-il censé faire ça? Il ne pouvait pas faire comme Blaise et porter des vêtements moulants. Il ne pouvait pas flirter avec un type même si quelqu'un lui mettrait un couteau sous la gorge. Il n'était pas sexy et sensuel. Comment arriverait-il à se faire désirer d'un homme comme Harry? Il n'arrivait même pas à se faire désirer par les personnes de son âge… Harry avait de l'expérience, pourquoi voudrait-il être avec un crétin vierge à 18 ans? Seigneur, il était pathétique.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, Blaise. Murmura Drago. Je ne peux pas approcher un homme aussi facilement que toi.

-Ça c'est vrai. Déclara le mulâtre. Tu as l'air d'un meurtrier en série quand quelqu'un vient te draguer.

Drago haussa nonchalamment les épaules en entendant cela. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il semblait… plus méchant que les autres. C'était juste que, parfois, les hommes étaient trop directs. À certains moments, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à se quelqu'un vienne le draguer, et lorsque cette personne venait… hé bien… la surprise n'était pas une émotion très jolie sur son visage voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est tout. Fit remarquer Drago.

-Alors, Harry est parfait. Tu le connais déjà, tu ne seras donc pas trop intimidé.

-Je vais être bien trop intimidé, au contraire! S'étrangla le blond. Je… J'ai le béguin pour lui depuis…

-Depuis que tu as 11 ans, trois mois et 5 jours, je le sais.

La bouche de Drago dégringola, et il vit son meilleur ami hausser un sourcil aristocratique.

-Ce n'est pas assez précis pour toi? Demanda-t-il avec ennuie.

-Comment est-ce que… Je ne te l'ai jamais…

-Oh s'il te plait Drago… Je suis…

-Mon meilleur ami? Finit Drago.

-Ah franchement! Je suis _Blaise_! Je sais tout sur tout, sinon comment voudrais-tu que j'ai des arguments afin de pouvoir faire du chantage?

Drago se contenta de pousser un grognement rauque tandis que Blaise ricanait doucement. Il avait toujours pensé être très subtil dans ses sentiments, et Blaise le savait depuis le premier jour? Quelle merde…

-Alors, quelle est ta décision? Poursuivit son meilleur ami.

-Je ne sais pas comment draguer, Blaise. Je ne sais pas comment me rendre désirable. Je ne peux pas être comme toi, et faire délibérément bander un homme uniquement pour le plaisir de le torturer.

-Tu sauras que de faire souffrir Weasley n'est pas qu'une partie de plaisir pour moi! S'indigna le mulâtre. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer à quel point il est difficile de cacher mon érection dans les minuscules shorts que je porte? Crois-moi, il a la vie facile.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Il ne voyait pas comment faire. Harry n'était pas attiré par lui. Il avait vu la réaction des hommes lorsqu'ils étaient attirés par lui. Certains rougissaient, d'autres venaient avec des sourires prédateurs… et le résultat était toujours le même, ils finissaient tous par le surnommer « mon ange », ce qui voulait ensuite dire qu'ils n'oseraient jamais le toucher. Harry ne rougissait pas en sa présence, et il ne le déshabillait pas du regard, il n'était donc pas attiré par lui.

-Ton frère…

-Bon, d'accord! Approuva Blaise. Imaginons que je souffre d'aveuglement, et que mon nom est « Drago » ce qui veut dire que je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mon très joli nez.

-Va te faire foutre et merci. Répliqua stoïquement Drago.

-Donc, je me trompe complètement dans ma théorie qui dit qu'Harry est très intéressé par toi… et alors?

-Comment ça « et alors »?

-Est-ce que uniquement parce qu'Harry n'est pas attiré par toi, tu ne vas pas essayer de l'avoir?

-Blaise…

-Tu as eu la vie trop facile, voilà tout. Tu apprendras, mon cher, que dans la vie… si tu veux quelque chose tu dois te battre pour l'avoir. La question, à présent, est : Est-ce que tu veux mon frère?

-Je…

Bien évidemment qu'il le voulait. Bordel! Il avait le béguin pour lui depuis qu'il était un enfant! Il avait toujours rêvé de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, et de l'entendre lui murmurer des paroles d'amour. Bien évidemment, il n'avouerait jamais une chose pareille à voix haute. Il avait encore un minimum de fierté.

-C'est compliqué. Finit-il par couiner misérablement.

-Alors, quand tu auras « décompliqué » la situation, tu prendras les choses en main parce que mon frère est bien trop crétin pour le faire.

-Tu parles de ton frère! S'écria Drago.

-Et alors? Il n'est pas mon frère de sang, ça veut dire que la stupidité qui coule dans ses veines n'a rien à voir avec moi. J'ai été épargné. Hip, hip, hip, hourra.

Drago roula alors des paupières et observa Blaise se lever et partir, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Draguer Harry? Quelle idée stupide… ce plan était voué à l'échec… et lui était destiné à sortir avec des types qui ne voulaient pas coucher avec lui, ou qui l'appelait « bébé », tout en pensant continuellement à quelqu'un d'autre… Il avait une chance sur un million qu'Harry accepte de sortir avec lui… et si cela arrivait, que ferait-il alors? Et s'il rompait? Est-ce qu'il pourrait revenir chez les Potter? Ils étaient sa seconde famille…

Mais, merde alors! Il voulait Harry! Il l'avait toujours voulu, et il se sentait sur le point d'exploser! Il ne pouvait pas continuer sur ce chemin. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à regarder Harry le traiter comme un gamin. Au moins, en le draguant, le brun risquait de le voir comme un homme. Il y avait cet argument… Harry n'oserait plus le traiter comme s'il était son petit-frère, ou pire son fils. Il se leva lentement et essuya la terre qui recouvrait son pantalon. S'il draguait Harry… il risquait de créer une situation horrible et incontrôlable… certes, cette situation risquait de faire mourir de rire Blaise, mais il n'avait pas été créé pour l'amusement de son meilleur ami. Enfin, il l'espérait. En draguant Harry… il risquait de perdre la relation qu'ils avaient construite… ou bien peut-être que tout changerait pour le mieux… Ah merde alors! Il se mit à marcher en direction de la maison des Potter d'un pas décidé. Il allait draguer Harry Potter et celui-ci n'allait certainement pas s'en remettre de si tôt!

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Vraiment désolé pour le retard. Je viens de retourner à l'Université, et j'ai plusieurs travaux à faire (sans oublier les millions de chapitres que je dois lire). Donc, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je vous promets d'y répondre la semaine prochaine!

**Le grand frère de mon meilleur ami **

**Chapitre 7**

D'accord… C'était une chose de proclamer, dans sa tête, qu'il était décidé de parvenir à séduire Harry Potter… s'en était une toute autre de mettre ce plan en action. Comment devait-il le séduire exactement? En portant des shorts si courts qu'il craignait que son entre-jambe finisse par en sortir? En se léchant les lèvres comme une garce en manque? En lui murmurant sensuellement « Hey Papy… » à l'oreille? Seigneur tout puissant… Blaise pouvait peut-être faire des choses pareilles sans mourir de honte, mais pour lui c'était une toute autre histoire. Le blond posa rageusement son bol de céréale sur la table et se mit à manger en fronçant les sourcils. Comment devait-il faire pour allumer une flamme de désir dans le regard d'Harry?

-Salut.

Le blond faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de céréales et leva un regard accusateur en direction du grand frère de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci semblait étrangement contrit et frottait nerveusement les mains l'une contre l'autre. Il eut à peine le temps d'avaler sa bouchée que le brun s'asseyait en face de lui.

-Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, et je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ce que je t'ai dit.

-Hum.

-C'est juste que… je ne connais pas ce type, ok? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Je n'aime pas cette idée. Je sais que j'ai l'air un peu trop protecteur, mais c'est uniquement parce que je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée. Est-ce que Blaise se trompait? Probablement qu'oui. Harry ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui. Pourquoi serait-il attiré par lui de toute façon? Il n'était qu'un… Non. Non, il se refusait à penser de cette façon. Harry n'était peut-être pas attiré par lui en ce moment, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne serait jamais attiré par lui. Il devait simplement lui faire remarquer qu'il était un homme et non un morveux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un grand frère pour me protéger. Déclara-t-il paisiblement.

-De quoi as-tu besoin alors?

-J'ai besoin d'un homme pour m'aimer, voilà tout.

Il s'obligea à croiser le regard d'Harry et vit les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquiller avant qu'il ne déglutisse avec peine. Seigneur… voir cette pomme d'Adam monter et redescendre lui donnait étrangement chaud.

-J'ai besoin d'un homme qui me voit comme un égal.

-Je… Je vois.

-J'ai besoin d'un homme qui n'a pas peur de me toucher, qui ne me voit pas comme un gamin sans défense, qui peut voir que j'ai des impulsions moi-aussi.

-Quel genre d'impulsion?

Un lent sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Drago avant qu'il ne passe rapidement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il était à peu près convaincu qu'Harry venait de suivre le mouvement de sa langue. Ou peut-être fantasmait-il complètement. Sa vie était vraiment trop compliquée.

-Tu penses que je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour Harry? Demanda-t-il. Tu penses que je n'ai pas envie qu'un homme me prenne dans ses bras et m'en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs? Si tu voyais mes fantasmes Harry… tu n'y croirais pas…

Il se mordit alors délicatement le pouce tout en fixant le brun d'un regard qu'il espérait minimalement sensuel. Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'Harry se leva d'un bond tout en marmonnant des paroles sans queue ni tête avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. C'était quoi cette…

-Tu prends des cours avec Blaise ou quoi? Demanda une voix emplie d'amusement.

Les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur Weasley qui se servait lui aussi un bol de céréales. Le roux s'assit alors devant lui, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-Je… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Marmonna le blond.

-Bien sur que c'est ce que je crois. Tu joues avec le feu Drago.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu sais les jeunes hommes qui essayent de te draguer et qu'Harry veut étrangler?

-Oui.

-Crois-moi, Harry n'est pas mieux qu'eux. Il est probablement pire qu'eux. Si tu joues trop avec lui, attends-toi à devoir subir les conséquences.

Drago haussa un sourcil alors que le rouquin le fixait toujours avec son stupide sourire.

-C'est ce qui s'est passé entre Blaise et toi? Fit remarquer Drago.

-Ouais… Sauf que tu es plus intelligent que Blaise et moi.

-Comment ça?

-J'aime Blaise, d'accord? Mais, bon… être avec lui c'est comme être dans des montagnes russes en permanence. Il aime trop jouer avec les gens. Il n'est jamais honnête.

-Alors quoi? Je devrais être honnête avec Harry?

Plutôt mourir. Bien évidemment, il n'allait pas dire cela à Weasley, mais c'était la vérité. Il n'allait certainement pas voir le brun et lui avouer qu'il l'aimait depuis son plus jeune âge et qu'il pensait à lui depuis toujours. Il n'allait pas exposer aussi stupidement son cœur pour se le faire piétiner en trois secondes. Il n'était pas un idiot. Un long soupir sortit de la bouche de Weasley tandis qu'il passait une main farouche dans sa chevelure rousse.

-Sérieusement, oui. Déclara-t-il. Bien évidemment, tu ne le feras pas. Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu es le meilleur ami de Blaise. Alors, rends-le fou de désir. Rends-le jaloux. Rends-le cinglé. Et regarde où ça t'emmènera.

-Tu n'es pas plus honnête avec Blaise. Cracha Drago. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire la morale.

-C'est ça le problème lorsque l'on tombe amoureux de quelqu'un qui joue tout le temps; on finit par avoir peur de se confier.

()

Harry poussa un grognement rauque en sentant les jets d'eau glacée tombant sur son corps. Bordel de merde! Il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête les paroles de Drago. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ses lèvres douces se promenant sur son corps. Oh… comme il savait que ses lèvres étaient douces… leur baiser lui avait bien prouvé cela.

-C'est ton petit frère. Ton petit frère. Se répéta-t-il telle une litanie.

Il connaissait Drago depuis toujours. Il l'avait vu grandir, devenir un adolescent et puis… un homme. Non, il n'était pas encore véritablement un homme. Il était Blondie. _Son Blondie_. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer le baisant à même le sol. Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens. Blondie était… d'accord, il était magnifique, mais Drago avait toujours été magnifique! Et il avait de ses lèvres… Il avait vraiment envie de se fracasser la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

()

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire que Weasley venait de le décourager en deux secondes. Putain! Il lui avait fallu tout son courage pour se convaincre d'essayer de séduire Harry, et maintenant… tout cela était tombé à l'eau. Il ne voulait pas tout détruire uniquement pour tester le brun. Il voulait garder Harry même si cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec lui. Il voulait… Il voulait bien trop de choses pour son propre bien.

-Ne prends pas trop à cœur ce que je viens de te dire. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement?

À sa grande surprise, Drago remarqua immédiatement que Blaise ne portait pas des shorts trop courts et n'affichait même pas son sourire qui disait clairement « Viens me baiser et je te promets de combler toutes tes fantaisies. » En fait, son meilleur ami ne portait qu'un chandail bien trop grand et un pantalon qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Il devait être malade.

-Blaise! S'exclama-t-il.

-Non, je n'ai pas le cancer. Oui, je vais bien. Non, je ne m'habillerai pas aujourd'hui. En fait, je vais rester dans cette foutue maison et bouder jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. J'accepte les chocolats et les bonbons comme offrandes pour échapper à ma mauvaise humeur. Merci beaucoup.

Puis, son meilleur ami se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Drago.

-Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question. Répliqua sarcastiquement Blaise.

-Sérieusement.

-Je ne peux pas être parce que le monde est en crise et que des enfants meurent de faim?

-Sérieusement.

-Tu es vraiment insensible aux malheurs dans le monde.

De toute évidence, Blaise était décidé à ne rien lui dire sur sa douleur. Ou bien peut-être ne voulait-il rien dire devant Weasley. Drago lança aussitôt un regard venimeux en direction du crétin qui avait brisé le cœur de son meilleur ami. Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils en voyant que le rouquin ne lui portait pas la moindre attention, mais était bien trop occupé à fixer Blaise sous tous les angles.

-Cette journée est toujours une mauvaise journée pour moi aussi. Finit par murmurer le rouquin.

-Dégage Weasley, je n'ai aucune envie de te voir ce matin.

-C'est compréhensible. Après tout, c'est la journée où j'ai brisé ton petit cœur d'adolescent innocent.

Ce fut suffisant pour que Blaise se redresse comme un ressort et se mette devant Weasley en faisant deux pas rageurs. Le roux ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se lever à son tour et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Personne ne m'a brisé le cœur, Weasley. Personne. Cracha froidement le mulâtre.

-Bien évidemment. Tu es **Blaise**. Personne ne joue avec le Grand Blaise.

-Pourquoi es-tu toujours ici? Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour un foutu hôtel?

-Ton grand frère m'a invité, alors je reste. Il est mon meilleur ami.

-Je ne suis pas convaincu que mon grand frère te considérerait comme son « meilleur ami » s'il savait que tu m'avais baisé. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas…

Blaise posa alors le doigt sur le cou de Weasley, et un sourire prédateur apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Mes lèvres sont scellées tant que ce sera amusant.

Son doigt descendit alors jusqu'à l'encolure du chandail du roux qui se saisit furieusement de sa main tout en lui lançant un regard mauvais et empli de désir.

-Va jouer avec tes poupées, Blaise. Je n'ai pas l'âge de jouer avec toi.

-Tu aimais bien « jouer » avec moi quand j'étais plus jeune.

-J'étais définitivement un imbécile à cette époque. Ça ne va pas marcher maintenant.

Weasley poussa alors violemment Blaise sur le côté avant de sortir de la cuisine d'un pas rageur. Les yeux de Drago se posèrent avec crainte sur son meilleur ami qui semblait bouillonner de fureur.

-Ce… Cet enfant de pute… S'étrangla-t-il. Je vais le détruire… Et toi… tu vas séduire mon imbécile de frère si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ce monde!

Merde… pourquoi est-ce que Drago avait encore plus peur qu'au début de la journée?

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Oh mon Dieu… Désolé! Je suis tellement désolé! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de retard depuis que je suis de retour sur ffn! Bon alors, je vais essayer d'expliquer mon retard à ceux qui m'en veulent énormément : je suis à l'Université, et j'ai deux emplois, fin de l'histoire. Personne n'est mort, je ne suis pas en phase terminal de cancer, j'étais simplement surchargée à cause de ma période d'examen. Mais, maintenant je suis retour avec deux changements : premièrement, je ne répondrai plus aux reviews, je sais que certaines personnes vont m'en vouloir, mais si je veux continuer à écrire, je dois le faire, deuxièmement, je vais publier mes chapitres chaque deux semaines (3 fics une semaine, 3 fics l'autre).

**Chapitre 8**

-Je ne veux pas y aller. Déclara d'emblée Drago d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

Malheureusement pour lui, Blaise semblait souffrir de surdité, puisque son meilleur ami ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner dans sa direction, étant bien trop occupé à choisir son pantalon. Il refusait d'y aller. Non, pas question. Il allait rester dans cette fichue chambre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie tout en mangeant des chocolats. Certes, il risquait de devenir énorme et d'avoir des caries, mais au moins il n'aurait pas à s'humilier comme Blaise semblait décider à le faire.

-Blaise, je suis sérieux! S'étrangla le blond.

-Mets ton pantalon et ferme-là, je t'en prie. Ma tête risque d'exploser.

-Je ne vais pas à un stupide rendez-vous arranger avec un de tes anciens petits-amis!

-Damon n'était certainement pas mon ancien petit-ami, et il est sexy en diable.

-Je ne veux pas…

-Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il est noir?

-Non!

-Tu es raciste c'est bien ça? Tu ne veux pas être touché par autre chose qu'un blanc?

-Blaise! Est-ce que tu plaisantes? Tu es mon meilleur ami!

-Et alors? Je devrais te donner une médaille? Est-ce que cela devrait dire « Félicitation à l'homme blanc qui a daigné prendre comme meilleur ami un nègre »?

-Tu… Tu…

Pourquoi était-il à court de mots dès qu'il argumentait avec Blaise? Il ne put s'empêcher de devenir écarlate et de froncer le nez, ce fut suffisant pour qu'un sourire goguenard se forme sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

-Ah la carte du racisme fonctionne à tous les coups.

-Tu es machiavélique.

-C'est ça mon plus grand atout. À moins que ce soit mes fesses… j'ai toujours du mal à décider.

Et lui n'arrivait pas à décider s'il voulait étrangler Blaise ou bien fracasser sa tête contre le mur. Il n'avait aucune envie de mourir, mais il était hors de question qu'il aille en prison uniquement pour cet enfoiré de Zabini.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois sortir avec ce type? Qu'est-ce que Curtis va penser?

-Tu te fous éperdument de Curtis, et puis vous ne sortez pas ensemble. Harry t'évite comme la peste depuis quelques temps…

-Trois jours, 12 heures, 15 minutes et…. 37 secondes, mais bon… qui comptait?

Curtis risque de prendre ce rendez-vous trop au sérieux alors que Damon sait qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie. De toute façon, mon cher grand frère doit comprendre que tu es très en demande.

-Et pourquoi, toi, tu as un rendez-vous? Demanda Drago.

-Parce que Weasley est un enculé voilà tout. Un enculé possessif d'ailleurs. Si je sors avec un type qui lui ressemble, il risque de devenir fou.

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Quoi? Tu préférerais avoir un rendez-vous avec Michael? Tu ne veux vraiment pas t'ouvrir à la diversité ethnique.

-Arrête avec cette histoire de racisme!

-Cette _histoire de racisme_? Est-ce que tu veux que je te parle…

-Ah bordel!

Drago enfila rageusement son pantalon alors que Blaise affichait un sourire victorieux. Il allait vraiment finir par avoir des cheveux blancs prématurément. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil au miroir et décida qu'il était présentable. De toute façon, il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable rendez-vous et si Blaise poussait un soupir de désespoir à chaque fois qu'il le regardait… hé bien il ne s'agissait que d'un bonus. Il descendit lentement les marches d'escalier, ayant l'étrange impression de partir vers l'échafaud, peut-être que Weasley avait raison… peut-être que de jouer comme Blaise le faisait n'était pas une bonne idée… Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en voyant qu'Harry se trouvait en bas de l'escalier. Le regard du brun s'attarda à peine sur Blaise avant de se poser sur lui. Il le regarda de haut en bas avant de reposer ses yeux sur son petit frère.

-Vous sortez? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, grand frère adoré, nous sortons avec deux jolis garçons qui nous tiendrons gentiment la main et n'oserons certainement pas nous toucher plus que la joue. Bye.

-Blaise!

Mais, le mulâtre était déjà sorti, ne lui prêtant pas la moindre attention. Dieu tout puissant… est-ce que son cœur était censé battre à ce point? Il pouvait le sentir dans sa gorge, dans son ventre…. Allait-il mourir? Les yeux émeraude se posèrent durement sur lui, et le brun fit un pas dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter.

-Blondie… dis-moi que tu ne vas rien faire que tu risques de regretter.

-Comme quoi?

-Je sais à quoi pensent les gars de cet âge.

-Je suis un gars de cet âge. Fit remarquer glacialement Drago. Je sais donc à quoi nous pensons, merci beaucoup.

-Tu es… Tu n'es pas comme moi, Blaise ou encore Ron.

-Comment suis-je?

-Tu es… innocent.

Oh bordel de merde! Sa surprise le fit s'arrêter sèchement en bas de l'escalier, fixant Harry la bouche ouverte. Le brun ne semblait pas avoir compris le message qui était « Tu m'as appelé comment espèce d'enfoiré! » et non « Oh mon preux chevalier, protège-moi des méchants salopards qui veulent me baiser. ».

-Tu es tellement pur Drago… Tu dois protéger ça.

-Je suis…

-Tu es encore chaste. Tu es un ange Drago. Et un jour, le bon gars va le remarquer.

Et voici la goutte qui venait de faire déborder le vase. Oh mais Seigneur! Qu'est-ce que tout le monde avait à le prendre pour un être asexué! Il était un homme! Il avait des besoins! Lui aussi rêvait de faire l'amour pendant des heures, et non seulement de jouer aux cartes au bord du feu tout en caressant son chien qui se nommait Fido.

-Je ne suis pas un ange; je ne suis pas pure; je ne suis pas innocent. Je vais sortir avec Damon parce que je le veux voilà tout.

-Damon? Je connais ce type! Il est…

-Noir? Tu es raciste?

-Quoi!

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il utilisait la même stratégie que Blaise. Il allait sûrement se rendre directement en Enfer pour avoir dit une chose aussi stupide.

-Je peux sortir avec qui je veux, et je peux coucher avec qui je veux! Je ne suis pas un ange! _**Je suis un homme**_!

Il aurait volontiers frappé son pied contre le sol, s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'avoir l'air encore plus idiot. Il était convaincu qu'il devait être écarlate par la gêne et la fureur. Il poussa violemment Harry sur le côté avant de sortir de la maison en claquant la porte. Sa gêne redoubla en voyant que Blaise se trouvait encadré par Damon et Michael. Cette soirée ne pouvait pas empirer… Oh non… Venait-il de lancer un défi aux Dieux? Damon s'approcha lentement de lui, un sourcil haussé en signe de confusion.

-Salut. Déclara-t-il calmement.

-Je… heu…. Je…

Où était passé son éloquence? Il était écarlate et il n'arrivait pas à former une phrase. Ce n'était pas si difficile pourtant! Il suffisait d'avoir un sujet et un prédicat! Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ajouter un complément de phrase! Pourquoi était-ce si difficile?

-Alors c'est lui le fameux Harry? Il t'a vraiment appelé un ange?

-Est-ce que tu as tout entendu de cette… conversation?

-Non, juste ta dernière phrase. Tu criais très fort après tout.

Damon lui envoya alors un sourire étincelant avant de lui tendre galamment le bras. Il allait vraiment le lui arracher…

-Non merci. Déclara-t-il froidement.

-D'accord, il t'a vraiment énervé par vrai? C'est probablement parce qu'il veut coucher avec toi, mais qu'il est trop lâche pour te le dire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Premièrement, il est entrain de nous regarder par la fenêtre.

Drago dut s'obliger avec toutes les forces de son corps pour ne pas faire brusquement volte-face.

-Deuxièmement, quel genre de personne dit à un type de 18 ans « Tu es un ange. Tu es innocent. », sauf s'il s'est répété le même discours pendant longtemps.

-Est-ce que tu veux dire…

-Il te répète le même discours qu'il s'est répété. La question est : Pourquoi ce serait-il répété ce discours? Est-ce que tu veux un conseil?

-Tu vas me le donner de toute façon.

-Je ne suis pas Blaise.

-D'accord, donne-le-moi.

-Ce type est con et borné. Si tu lui dis d'emblée que tu l'aimes, il va t'envoyer promener uniquement pour suivre ses supposés principes moraux, mais il va probablement continuer à agir comme un enfoiré.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors?

Damon se pencha soudainement vers lui, posant sa bouche contre son oreille.

-Oblige-le à arrêter de se mentir. Oblige-le à accepter ses sentiments pour toi parce qu'il en a, crois-moi… mais, il n'y a pas plus aveugle qu'une personne qui ne veut pas voir.

Il se redressa alors et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux. Il avait vraiment de superbes yeux… S'il n'avait pas été si imbécilement amoureux d'Harry…

-Ne joue pas avec lui comme Blaise joue avec son rouquin… sois plus intelligent que ton meilleur ami… Tu le veux? Dis-lui. Mais, avant qu'il te réponde, coupe-lui la parole. Affronte-le. Il te dit une connerie, demande-lui pourquoi il te dit. Il ne veut pas que tu sortes avec moi? Ordonne-lui de t'avouer ses raisons, ses vrais raisons. Il va craquer si tu pousses correctement ses boutons, mais il n'y a qu'un problème.

-Lequel?

-Tu dois te convaincre qu'il est amoureux de toi? Tu dois accepter ses sentiments pour toi. Tu ne dois plus douter. En es-tu capable?

Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Damon hocha faiblement la tête avant de poser sa main sur sa joue.

-Il est attiré par toi, et ça le rend idiot. Tu es attiré par lui, et ça te rend idiot.

-Tu te prends pour qui? Un sage?

-Qui te dit que je n'ai pas été dans la même situation que toi? Qui te dit que je n'ai pas passé des heures à me poser des questions, mais bon… il était déjà trop tard pour moi.

-Damon…

-Ou peut-être que je te trouve vraiment irrésistible et que j'attende que ce type te brise le cœur afin que tu aies besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer… et plus bien évidemment.

-Tu es vraiment idiot.

-Je suis aussi incroyablement sexy. Les hommes sexys ont le droit d'être idiots.

Drago éclata de rire tout en secouant la tête. Peut-être que ce rendez-vous ne serait pas un désastre…

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet immonde retard… je n'ai jamais eu autant de retard dans mes fics, et je comprends les raisons pour lesquelles certains d'entre vous désirent m'arracher la tête. Néanmoins, cela ne veut pas dire que vous avez le droit de m'écrire des messages blessants. Je comprends que vous aimiez mes fics, et je sais que vous étiez habitués à ce que je sois régulière dans mes publications, mais bon… ce n'est pas comme si je faisais exprès de publier aussi tard… Ma vie est très occupée pour l'instant, et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'à ma prochaine session, ce sera moins chaotique.

**Chapitre 9**

Drago éclata, pour la millième fois, de rire alors que Damon le raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Blaise avait juste décidé d'aller « dormir » chez Michael sans même lui demander si cela le dérangeait ou non. Mais bon, il s'agissait de Blaise de toute façon… Il lança un sourire lumineux en direction de son « rendez-vous » et eut le plaisir de voir Damon lui répondre.

-Merci pour cette soirée, je me suis bien amusé. Avoua Drago.

-Moi aussi, tu vois que c'est toujours bien de s'ouvrir à la diversité.

-Oh la ferme. Tu ne veux pas commencer à faire comme Blaise!

-Non, non. Ne t'inquiète.

Soudainement, Damon enroula fermement un bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de son corps. Drago ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et leva son regard vers son nouvel ami. S'il n'avait pas été éperdument amoureux d'Harry, probablement qu'il aurait eu le béguin pour Damon. En fait, rien ne l'empêchait d'avoir le béguin pour lui. Harry était tellement plus compliqué… il n'aurait pas à se battre sans cesse comme si sa vie en dépendait; il n'aurait pas à réfléchir pendant des heures sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter; il pourrait juste être lui-même et avouer, sans arrière pensée, ses véritables sentiments. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir alors que la main de Damon se posait sur sa joue.

-Il nous regarde en ce moment. Murmura-t-il.

Le sursaut que fit son cœur dans sa poitrine convainquit aisément Drago que ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas disparaitre aussi aisément, malheureusement pour lui. Damon était sexy, gentil, agréable… Est-ce que sa vie était devenue un putain de film pour adolescentes pré-pubères?

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Souffla le blond.

-Affronte-le. Ne le laisse pas te manipuler avec ses arguments qui ne valent même pas deux sous.

Avant que Drago ne puisse acquiescer, les lèvres de Damon se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, le faisant écarquiller les yeux. Il ne l'embrassait pas comme Curtis l'avait fait… Il n'avait pas envie de le repousser en hurlant. Il ne l'embrassait pas non plus comme Harry… son corps ne brûlait pas, sa raison était toujours là… c'était agréable, mais ce n'était pas… Lorsqu'il se dégagea, Drago lui lança un petit sourire.

-Maintenant, je dois l'affronter, pas vrai?

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses encore penser aussi clairement après un de mes baisers. Ma technique manque de pratique de toute évidence.

Le blond secoua la tête, cachant aisément un petit rire. Damon se dégagea alors de leur étreinte, et lui tourna le dos.

-Tu ne vas pas me parler de l'homme qui t'a brisé le cœur?

-Un jour peut-être… c'est une très longue histoire après tout.

Drago avait bien l'intention d'entendre cette histoire le plus vite possible. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas qu'il se faisait violemment plaquer contre le mur. Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque son regard croisa les yeux brulants de colère du brun.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Il t'a embrassé. Es-tu complètement idiot? Cracha Harry.

-Non, pas du tout.

Sa première réaction fut de s'énerver, de lui hurler qu'il n'était pas un enfant, qu'il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps… Bien évidemment, Harry lui répliquerait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, qu'il voulait le protéger, et lui finirait par apparaître comme étant l'ingrat petit frère qui ne comprenait rien à l'inquiétude de son preux grand frère. Pas question.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'un baiser peut entrainer… Est-ce que tu sais…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Interrompit brusquement Drago.

Sa réplique sembla grandement surprendre le brun, puisqu'il se tut d'un coup tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu sais bien que je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est pour ça que…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

-Comment ça « pourquoi je m'inquiète pour toi »! Parce que tu es comme mon petit frère! Tu es…

-J'ai 18 ans Harry. Est-ce que tu espères que je reste sans expérience jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

-Non, bien évidemment que non! Mais, il n'est pas assez bien pour toi!

-Qui est assez bien pour moi alors? Blaise n'est même pas revenu à la maison, et tu ne m'as posé aucune question, pourtant c'est **lui** ton petit-frère!

Seigneur… Damon avait raison. Il se sentait tellement plus en contrôle de cette façon. Les yeux d'Harry voulaient s'enflammer, mais le brun ne trouvait visiblement aucune raison pour lui interdire de voir Damon. Il pouvait presqu'entendre les rouages de son cerveau qui essayaient désespérément de trouver la solution.

-Je… Blaise n'est pas un enfant, je ne peux pas contrôler ce qu'il fait.

-Par contre, tu peux me contrôler moi c'est ça?

-Non! Bordel pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses toutes ces questions! Tu ne peux pas accepter que je m'inquiète pour toi!

-Je pourrais très facilement l'accepter, mais la question est : pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes?

-De quoi est-ce que…

-Il n'allait pas me violer, tu sais.

-Bien évidemment que je sais ça! Damon ne ferait jamais…

-Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas qu'un sourire victorieux apparaisse sur son visage. Harry venait de blêmir furieusement et l'avait relâché comme si le contact de sa peau le brûlait. Pas de problème… que cet enfoiré brûle. Il l'avait bien mérité. Il commença à s'avancer lentement dans sa direction et il eut la satisfaction de le voir reculer jusqu'à être acculé contre l'autre mur. Parfait.

-Il est gentil, il ne m'a pas obligé à l'embrasser, il ne m'a pas mis la main aux fesses une seule fois.

-Mais…

-Il est à l'Université, il a un avenir devant lui, il ne joue pas avec les émotions des gens.

-Mais…

-Alors, pourquoi pour l'amour de Dieu veux-tu à ce point que je ne le revoie pas! Pourquoi si c'est uniquement parce que je suis ton petit-frère?

-Drago, arrête! Siffla Harry.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te dise la vérité, n'est-ce pas? Tu veux continuer à vivre dans ta stupide petite bulle qui te permet de me traiter n'importe comment uniquement parce que tu m'as vu grandir?

Les mains du blond se posèrent violemment sur le visage d'Harry, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-N'évite pas mon regard. Souffla Drago. N'évite pas la vérité, et réponds-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça?

-Drago…

-Il est deux heures du matin, pourtant tu es là… Tu m'attendais, pas Blaise, **moi**.

**-Arrête**!

Brusquement, la situation fut renversée et Drago se retrouva, de nouveau, plaqué férocement contre le mur. Est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment continuer à se jeter contre le mur toute la nuit? En fait, cette image était tout de même assez sexy. Le blond se secoua doucement la tête, obligeant ses pensées à rester sur le sujet. Mais, bordel qu'Harry avait de beaux yeux… Surtout lorsqu'ils semblaient hésiter entre l'énervement, la confusion et le… Le blond s'humidifia lentement les lèvres, espérant calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise exactement? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde? Je ne veux pas que tu revoies ce type.

-D'accord, tu n'aimes pas Damon c'est ça? Et Curtis alors? Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré peut-être que…

**-Non, bordel,** **non**!

-Pourquoi! Juste dis-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec un autre homme! Donne-moi une seule raison valable, juste une!

Seigneur… Blaise et Damon avaient raison… Ils avaient vraiment raison… Il pouvait le voir dans le visage du brun… Il pouvait le voir dans les yeux de cet homme qui se prétendait son grand frère…. Dans les yeux de cet homme de qui il était amoureux depuis des années… Il pouvait tout voir… si clairement soudainement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête? Est-ce que ça avait toujours été là? Avait-il toujours été trop bête pour le réaliser?

-Je n'en ai pas! Je veux juste te protéger! Je veux uniquement…

-Et si c'était toi qui m'embrassais?

La respiration d'Harry était haletante contre la sienne, la chaleur de ses mains pénétrait sa peau, le faisant chauffer bien plus que nécessaire. Il était si proche d'avoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment… la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment…

-Moi?

-Et si c'était toi qui me touchais, me caressais? Et si c'était toi qui prenais ma virginité? Est-ce que tu serais moins en colère?

-Drago… **Non**!

Il savait qu'il aurait dû continuer à le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il savait qu'il aurait dû continuer à lui faire cracher la vérité, à se questionner… Mais, il ne pouvait plus résister. La bouche du brun était si proche de la sienne, sa chaleur l'enveloppait, son odeur l'enivrait, comment était-il censé rester calme? Il enroula langoureusement ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et plaqua furieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentit aisément le choc du brun, sa surprise, son désir… Seigneur son désir… Ses lèvres étaient rugueuses contre les siennes, ses mains s'étaient crispées autour de ses bras…. Le tenant si fort… lui faisant presque mal… l'excitant encore davantage… Avant que le baiser ne puisse aller plus loin, Harry le repoussa furieusement avant de s'enfuir en courant, le laissant le cœur battant à la chamade. Drago se laissa tomber au sol, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Ils avaient raison… Ils avaient toujours eu raison…

-Il veut être avec moi.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 10**

Avoir le contrôle sur sa propre destinée était une sensation bizarre et grisante. Drago s'étira voluptueusement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement. Oui… avoir le contrôle était quelque chose d'absolument sensationnel. Il n'allait plus laisser Harry le faire tourner en bourrique. Il comprenait à présent ce que le brun ressentait pour lui. Il pouvait se mentir autant qu'il le désirait, mais lui voyait clair dans son jeu. Et il allait tout faire pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait depuis des années. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de ses mains moites lorsqu'il apercevait Harry alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin de douze ans.

Il pouvait encore sentir les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il était hors de question que le brun le repousse uniquement parce qu'il s'imaginait qu'il y avait un lien fraternel entre eux. Certes, ils faisaient, en quelque sorte, partie de la même famille, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, pas vrai? Il hocha résolument la tête et haussa un sourcil en entendant Blaise marmonner quelque chose avant de se recoucher. Il avait cru vaguement entendre son meilleur ami revenir chez lui à 5 heures du matin, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sur.

-Blaise, réveille-toi. Déclara-t-il calmement. Il est 2 heures de l'après-midi.

Le grognement que le mulâtre poussa lui fit presque peur. Bon, de toute façon il pouvait bien aller mourir! Il était de bonne humeur et rien n'allait gâcher ça! Enfin, seul Harry pouvait tout gâcher. Il ignorait ce que le brun allait bien pouvoir faire lorsqu'il allait se voir. Il allait probablement l'ignorer… Hé bien… il pouvait toujours essayer… il n'allait certainement plus se laisser faire. Harry Potter voulait la guerre, et il allait l'avoir.

()

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de mettre de l'eau chaude, il avait besoin de l'eau la plus glacée qu'il pouvait trouver. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage alors que l'eau froide lui frappait le dos. Il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Drago contre les siennes. Depuis quand ses lèvres étaient-elles aussi… aussi agiles? Cette pensée lui donna l'envie folle de se fracasser la tête contre le mur. Il refusait de désirer son petit frère. Il se fichait bien de ne pas être lié par le sang au blond. Il n'était pas lié par le sang à Blaise, et pourtant celui-ci était bel et bien son petit frère. Drago était son petit frère.

Il était son petit frère qui avait un corps superbe, des cheveux qui sentaient la pomme, des yeux de la couleur de l'orage et une peau aussi blanche que le lait. Ouais son petit frère qui avait un de ses fessiers… S'il avait été possible de rendre l'eau encore plus froide, il l'aurait fait. Il n'était pas un gamin pré-pubère! Il pouvait contrôler ses instincts. Drago… Pourquoi le blond l'obligeait-il à faire ça? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de le torturer? Est-ce qu'il voulait le tester? Hé bien… si c'était le cas, il devait être entrain d'échouer misérablement. Il sortit précipitamment de sa salle de bain et croisa son meilleur ami. Le rouquin se contenta de lui faire un vague signe de main, lui signalant clairement qu'il refusait de parler tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu son café. Est-ce que Ron comprendrait? Est-ce qu'il le jugerait? Bordel! Il désirait un gamin de 18 ans alors qu'il en avait 25! Il devait y avoir des lois contre ça… Lorsqu'il avait eu sa première relation sexuelle, Drago avait à peine 9 ans! Et maintenant… il agissait comme si le goût de ses lèvres était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie. Il était pathétique. Il attendit patiemment que Ron boive sa première gorgée de café avant de se servir un bol de céréales et de s'asseoir devant lui.

-Est-ce que tu penses que c'est mal de désirer quelqu'un de plus jeune?

À sa grande surprise, Ron recracha soudainement sa gorgée. Il eut à peine le temps de se pencher pour ne pas être complètement trempé.

-Ron! S'indigna-t-il.

-Pardon! Wow! Tu m'as surpris! Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de ça? Ce n'est pas quelque chose en rapport avec… Blaise, pas vrai? Parce que tu dois comprendre que…

-Ce n'est pas Blaise, c'est Drago.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami, et celui-ci hocha bien plus calmement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Drago? J'aurais cru que ce serait Blaise qui t'aurait donné un mal de tête.

-Je… Drago est un gentil garçon.

-Il n'est plus vraiment un _garçon_.

-Il est mature, bien élevé, un peu froid. Il est…

-Il est vraiment séduisant.

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent dangereusement et il lança un regard venimeux en direction du rouquin. Celui-ci s'empressa de lever les mains en signe de paix tout en secouant la tête.

-Hé! Je ne suis pas celui qui est attiré par lui, mais j'ai tout de même deux yeux.

-Si tu continues comme ça, tu n'en auras qu'un seul.

Harry passa alors une main frustrée dans sa chevelure ébouriffée avant de poursuivre sa conversation.

-Nous nous sommes embrassés hier.

-Qui a commencé?

-Lui.

-Il semblerait qu'il ait des sentiments pour toi.

-J'ai été son premier amour Ron, bien évidemment qu'il a des sentiments pour moi.

Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer les regards que Drago lui avaient lancé lorsqu'il avait eu douze ans. Il avait trouvé cela adorable. Parce que Drago était un enfant adorable, mais ce béguin avait disparu il y a longtemps, non? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Bordel, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance…

-Il est jeune.

-Parce que tu es **si** vieux. Répliqua Ron en roulant des yeux.

-Lorsqu'il avait douze ans, je trouvais ça mignon qu'il ait le béguin pour moi.

-Maintenant, tu trouves ça comment?

-Maintenant…. Maintenant, j'ai envie de le renverser sur le sol et de…

Il pouvait encore sentir ses bras autour de son cou, son gémissement contre sa bouche… Il avait besoin d'une autre douche froide. Comment pouvait-il se sentir de cette façon? Drago et lui n'étaient pas rendus au même endroit dans leur vie. Il avait presque fini l'école, il ne voulait plus de ces relations sans lendemain… Il ne pensait pas exactement au mariage, mais peut-être dans trois ou quatre ans… À 18 ans, il n'avait aucune envie d'être dans une relation sérieuse, il voulait uniquement s'amuser. Drago n'était pas prêt à… Seigneur! À quoi pensait-il exactement?

-Salut.

Harry ne voulait pas lever les yeux en direction de Drago, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait l'horrible impression que quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort afin de le rendre complètement fou. Bien malgré lui, il déglutit avec peine en voyant que le blond portait un short minuscule qui dévoilait un peu trop ses longues jambes et un coton ouaté. Drago se laissa choir gracieusement sur la chaise à côté de Ron, et Harry en remercia silencieusement le ciel. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de sentir sa chaleur aussi proche de lui.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

-De trucs de grandes personnes. Répliqua sarcastiquement Harry.

Il vit les yeux de Drago se plisser dangereusement avant qu'un minuscule sourire se forme sur ses lèvres fines.

-Ah. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un gamin, mais les histoires de grandes personnes me fascinent.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui faire une autre réplique sarcastique lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose remonter le long de sa jambe. C'était un pied. Bordel, c'était un putain de pied! Il leva des yeux scandalisés en direction de Drago, mais le blond ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, regardant intensément Ron. Il ne pouvait que remercier le ciel de porter des joggings. Les sensations ne pouvaient qu'être moins intenses, n'est-ce pas? Son cœur bondit férocement dans sa poitrine quand son regard plongea dans celui de Drago. Une lueur dangereuse se promenait dans les yeux argentés, et il aurait tout donné afin de pouvoir s'enfuir en courant.

-Elles sont tellement complexes, mais parfois les grandes personnes rendent tout compliquées uniquement parce qu'elles semblent croire qu'une situation ne peut pas être simple. Il faut toujours qu'il y ait quelque chose de mauvais… quelque chose d'interdit… N'es-tu pas d'accord Harry?

Le brun aurait tout donné pour pouvoir répondre, mais le pied de Drago venait de se déposer sur sa cuisse et remontait dangereusement haut. Oh Seigneur… Oh bordel de merde! Le blond n'allait pas faire ça. Il s'agissait de Drago! Il n'allait pas faire ça alors que Ron était à côté de lui! Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry ne se levait pas? Non, très mauvaise idée. Il avait déjà une foutue érection, et il ne voyait pas comment se lever sans que tout le monde ne la voit. Il devait l'arrêter, voilà tout. Il devait simplement mettre sa main sur cette cheville et l'empêcher de monter plus haut.

-Les grandes personnes. Grogna-t-il. Savent les conséquences des actions qu'elles posent, c'est pour cela qu'elles réfléchissent à deux fois avant de faire quelque chose qu'elles risquent de regretter amèrement.

Exactement. Il ne pouvait pas écouter son entre-jambe et prendre Drago à même le sol. Ce serait…

-Pourquoi regretter? Et si, au lieu de pleurnicher, elles profitaient de la vie et faisaient ce dont elles meurent d'envie… tout irait mieux pour tout le monde.

Malgré lui, Harry écarta un peu les jambes, permettant ainsi à Drago de se faufiler entre elles. Son sang rugissait à ses oreilles en attendant le moment où le pied gracile se poserait sur son érection brûlante. Seigneur… il le voulait tellement qu'il en avait presque mal.

-Et quand elles succomberont enfin, elles réaliseront que leur vie sera cent fois meilleure.

Lorsque le pied du blond entra, enfin, en contact avec son entre-jambe, Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas gémir comme un animal en chaleur. Il devait l'arrêter, bon sang! Il posa violemment sa main contre la cheville de Drago, mais au lieu de la retirer violemment de sur lui, il fut, au contraire, tenté de l'obliger à se rapprocher encore plus… à mettre un peu de pression sur son érection… il le voulait tellement qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Il releva lentement les yeux vers Drago et vit que celui-ci avait les yeux brillants et les joues rougies.

-Ron, va-t-en. Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait un minimum civilisée.

Le roux ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa tasse de café, partant brutalement de la pièce. Harry se redressa d'un bond, grognant presque lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Drago se poser sur son érection.

-Tu n'es qu'un… Siffla-t-il.

-Ouais… ton petit frère a beaucoup d'effet sur toi.

-La ferme! Est-ce que tu sais à quoi tu joues?

-Je ne joue pas. Je sais ce que je veux, et je refuse de faire comme si je ne voyais pas que tu me veux. Et tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi.

-Non, en fait je ne sais rien!

Drago s'approcha brusquement de lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

-Tu sais, mais tu es trop con pour l'accepter. Je vais plus te laisser me mentir Harry. C'est fini. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

-Oui, tu l'es! Si tu ne l'étais pas, tu laisserais cette histoire tranquille!

Il se voyait renverser tous ce qui se trouvaient sur cette foutue table, soulever Drago et l'allonger comme une offrande qu'il pouvait dévorer à grandes bouchées gourmandes. Il devenait fou.

-D'accord.

Drago posa alors violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes et se dégagea avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir.

-Maintenant, je veux que tu te dises que je vais aller reprendre une douche pour essayer de me calmer. Et ce ne sera pas une douche froide.

La bouche d'Harry dégringola, sous le choc, alors que Drago le plantait là, ne lui lançant même pas un regard en arrière.

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Dire que je suis désolée serait inutile et complètement idiot… Mais, je vais le dire quand même… désolé! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir abandonné de la sorte, et je ne peux que me blâmer pour tout cela. J'en ai pris beaucoup plus sur mes épaules que d'ordinaire, et maintenant je n'ai plus de vie (sérieusement, je dois me réveiller à cinq heures du matin, chaque jour, pour pouvoir aller étudier… quelle horreur!). Mais bon, la beauté de la chose est que je vais bientôt avoir fini ma session à l'école, et donc je pourrais recommencer à écrire régulièrement (Alléluia!). Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des messages pour me demander comment j'allais, je vais vous écrire dès que j'aurais fini de composer mes chapitres… Merci à tous ceux qui resteront fidèles à mes histoires, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à écrire! Je n'abandonne pas! Même si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de moi pendant quelques mois pensez bien que je pense toujours à vous et que j'ai en tête des dizaines d'histoires différentes!

**Chapitre 11**

Drago ne pouvait qu'admettre que de rendre Harry fou de désir avait un effet positif et négatif sur sa personne. Certes, les conséquences étaient surtout positives, après tout cela faisait des années qu'il voulait désespérément que le brun le remarque, mais Seigneur… quel terrible effet sur sa libido! Il avait presque cru mourir en sentant l'érection d'Harry contre son pied. Si seulement cet imbécile n'était pas aussi bouché… Il aurait pu, enfin, assouvir ses pulsions et ne pas avoir à prendre son problème en main, littéralement, dans la salle de bain. Malgré ça, il pouvait clairement voir qu'Harry allait craquer. Comment ferait-il pour ne pas craquer? Il était visiblement excité par lui comme un fou. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le hurlement enragé de Blaise avant qu'un bruit de glace se fracassant sur le mur ne résonne. Il se précipita dans la chambre de son meilleur ami et haussa un sourcil en perplexe en voyant que celui-ci semblait bouillonner de rage. Il ferma brusquement la porte, espérant stupidement qu'Harry et Weasley n'aient rien entendu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

-Ce putain d'enfoiré de fils de pute de…

-D'accord, j'ai compris! Tu parles de Weasley. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

-Il m'a dit… Tu n'arriveras pas à croire ce qu'il m'a dit!

Drago avait l'horrible impression que Blaise n'allait jamais lui dire quelles avaient été les fameuses paroles du roux, pas sans que son meilleur ami ne finisse de vociférer à voix basse. Était-il véritablement obligé de rester là à attendre que Drago se calme? Quel ennuie…

-Blaise… je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe? Hein! Tu veux le savoir!

Son meilleur ami entoura alors ses mains autour de ses bras, le serrant à lui en faire mal. Seigneur, était-il censé souffrir uniquement pour entendre une stupide histoire? N'Était-ce pas cruel comme traitement?

J-e suis allé le voir ce matin, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit?

-Non! Je ne le sais pas!

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait fini de jouer! Ouais, tu imagines une histoire comme ça! Il a dit qu'il en avait marre de ces conneries concernant uniquement le sexe qu'il voulait quelque chose de vrai et que je n'étais en mesure de lui donner parce que j'étais trop _immature_!

Blaise le relâcha soudainement, préférant donner un coup de pied rageur dans le mur. Merci Seigneur que les parents de son meilleur ami étaient partis pour la journée.

-Immature, **moi**? Est-ce qu'il sait qui je suis? Je parie que j'ai plus d'expériences que toutes ces foutues conquêtes réunies, et il ose me dire que je suis immature!

-Blaise…

-Qui peut en avoir marre du sexe? Tout tourne autour de ça! Est-ce qu'il est complètement idiot?

Drago n'arrivait pas à comprendre non plus. Il était sur le point de danser de joie uniquement parce qu'Harry, après des années, avait montré de l'intérêt physique envers lui. Quel était le problème de Weasley? Blaise était sexy en diable, agréable quand il le voulait et hilarant, que voulait-il de plus exactement? Ce type lui donnait mal à la tête, et il rendait Blaise complètement barjot.

-Blaise calme-toi.

-Non! Je ne vais pas me calmer! Il n'a pas le droit de me parler comme ça! Comme si j'étais… superficiel! Je ne le suis pas!

-Bien évidemment que non. Tu devrais dire à Harry que cet enfoiré a pris ta virginité. On verra bien qui rira le dernier.

Blaise se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Je veux être seul.

-Blaise…

-S'il te plait Dray.

Comment pouvait-il dire non en entendant la voix misérable du mulâtre? Il allait vraiment étrangler Weasley. Il sortit calmement de la chambre de son meilleur ami avant de se diriger vers celle d'Harry. Pour une fois, il jeta à peine un regard au brun avant de se tourner vers le rouquin.

-Je dois te parler Weasley.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir Harry froncer les sourcils avant d'entrainer Weasley vers le salon. Il avait vraiment envie de lui lancer quelque chose. Cet enfoiré n'avait pas le droit de parler à Blaise de cette façon. Pas après lui avoir brisé le cœur.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de dire que Blaise est superficiel. Siffla-t-il.

-Il ne l'est pas.

-Alors pourquoi…

-Mais, il agit comme s'il était, et toi aussi. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin.

La façon dont Weasley secoua la tête lui donna l'envie folle de briser quelque chose. Il n'était pas un enfant, bon sang! Pourquoi est-ce que les gens refusaient de comprendre ça!

-Va te faire…

-Avant de venir m'insulter, tu devrais savoir mon côté de l'histoire non?

-Je… très bien. Quel est ton côté de l'histoire?

Même lui pouvait entendre la mauvaise foi dans sa voix, et cela ne fit que l'enrager davantage. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les histoires à dormir debout de Weasley. Il savait exactement ce qui c'était passé. Weasley pensait que Blaise était trop jeune et était un idiot pour ça. Même chose avec Harry. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi sert votre petit jeu stupide?

-Quel jeu?

-Le jeu auquel tu joues avec Harry. Le jeu auquel Blaise joue avec moi. Alors, c'est quoi votre plan? Vous faire désirer jusqu'à ce que vous vous fassiez baiser?

Dis de cette façon, cette idée semblait bien moins amusante et rafraîchissante qu'il y a 10 minutes. Une grimace de colère déforma les traits de Drago, mais il se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Si seulement un regard pouvait tuer…

-Et après?

-Après quoi?

-Après le sexe, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Weasley en le foudroyant du regard.

-Je… Nous sortons ensemble, bien évidemment.

-Super. Une relation qui commence par un jeu stupide et une baise d'un soir… incroyable. Je l'ai déjà faite, je n'ai pas besoin de le refaire, merci infiniment.

-Oh… désolé d'offenser ta grande sensibilité, mais de quelle autre façon est-ce que je devrais me débrouiller pour qu'Harry me remarque? De quelle autre façon Blaise devait-il se comporter avec toi? Tu ne lui accordes pas la moindre importance…

-Si je ne lui accordais pas la moindre importance… je l'aurais baisé, et ce serait fini.

Sa surprise le cloua sur la place, et Weasley en profita pour s'approcher de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Si Harry se foutait de toi… ne te voyait que comme un corps… il t'aurait baisé, et on en aurait plus reparlé. C'est tout.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé…

-Mais toi, tu agis comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une baise… d'un jeune pour rendre le gars plus âgé fou de désir. C'est un jeu pour toi?

-Non! Je voulais juste qu'il réalise que je n'avais pas cinq ans! Que mon corps pouvait l'attirer!

-Tu as eu ta preuve, et maintenant quoi? Tu vas continuer à l'aguicher? Te transformer en un stupide objet de désir et c'est tout? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez maintenant, Harry et toi? Probablement de rien! Comme Blaise et moi! Bande de stupides morveux superficiels! Tu ne connais rien de la vie, tu ne penses à rien, par contre tu veux qu'on te traite en adulte? Va te faire foutre! Et tu peux le dire à Blaise, **qu'il aille se faire foutre**! Je suis trop vieux pour cette histoire de cons! Harry va peut-être se laisser entrainer là-dedans, mais je l'ai déjà vécu! Non merci! Je passe mon tour.

Et Weasley le planta là, sans un mot de plus. Il se sentait tellement… tellement stupide… Pourquoi se sentait-il de la sorte? Il avait prouvé ce qu'il avait à prouver. Il n'était plus un enfant aux yeux d'Harry, mais un… ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement et il se secoua doucement la tête. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas d'une baise d'un soir avec le brun. Il en était amoureux voilà tout! Pourquoi était-ce donc si compliqué?

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi il y a autant de cris dans cette maison? Demanda d'une voix exaspérée Harry.

Le brun dut voir quelque chose d'étrange dans son visage parce que son expression changea d'un seul coup, et il s'approcha brusquement de lui, posant vivement les mains en corolles autour de son visage.

-Blondie… qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Cela faisait des semaines qu'Harry ne l'avait pas appelé de cette façon. Il avait détesté ce surnom pendant des années, mais à présent cela lui faisait un bien fou de l'entendre. Il ferma péniblement les yeux et enlaça faiblement le brun.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme un objet sexuel. Murmura-t-il d'une voix inaudible.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Tu ne seras jamais uniquement un objet sexuel pour moi!

-Je ne veux pas être ton petit frère.

-Blondie…

-Est-ce que tu pourrais…

Drago leva lentement le regard dans la direction du brun, essayant de lui faire comprendre ses émotions.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accorder un rendez-vous. Juste un rendez-vous.

-Drago.

-Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu couches avec moi, et puis que tu regrettes. Si nous le faisons un jour ce sera parce que… parce que nos sentiments seront mutuels.

Un étrange éclair traversa les yeux émeraude avant qu'Harry ne pince ses lèvres, ses mains continuant à caresser son visage.

-Un rendez-vous. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Oui.

-Un rendez-vous où tu ne me feras pas de pieds sous la table?

-Tu n'as pas aimé?

-J'ai… j'ai trop aimé. Alors?

-D'accord.

-Alors, un seul.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de poser un baiser délicat sur la bouche du brun.

-À plus tard.

()

Harry était convaincu que son cœur n'était pas censé battre aussi rapidement dans sa poitrine, malheureusement c'était bien le cas. Seigneur… Drago lui faisait vraiment trop d'effet, et il avait bien peur qu'il allait finir par craquer si tout cela continuait…

À suivre…

Bon alors pour le prochain chapitre, à cause d'une requête spéciale, une moitié de celui-ci sera consacré au couple Ron et Blaise lors de leur première relation! Je vous donne le choix entre le moment où ils se sont mis ensemble et le moment où ils ont rompu!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Encore un monstrueux retard… Toujours les mêmes excuses, mais bon… ceux qui vivent au Québec doivent savoir que la situation aux Universités et aux Cégeps n'est pas idéale pour l'instant… Je vous promets d'essayer d'être plus régulière cet été! Je vais me faire opérer cette semaine, alors je désirais vraiment écrire avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire pendant un certain temps…

**Chapitre 12**

-Tu sors avec mon frère? S'exclama Blaise en se redressant d'un bond.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête tout en essayant vainement de ravaler sa salive. Cela faisait combien d'années qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment? Et maintenant, il allait tout gâcher en vomissant son petit déjeuner? Quelle horreur… Son meilleur ami semblait avoir oublié sa dépression puisqu'il sautillait partout en ayant bien trop excité.

-Blaise… à propos de Weasley…

-Que ce crétin aille se faire foutre. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec lui. Je suis beau, intelligent, drôle et surtout j'ai des fesses d'enfer. Qui ne voudrait pas de moi franchement?

Le blond était convaincu que le roux voulait Blaise. Peut-être même qu'il voulait trop Blaise et cela était le problème. Drago aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose… pouvoir faire comprendre à Blaise les sentiments que Weasley éprouvait pour lui, mais il était convaincu de ne pas pouvoir expliquer une seule chose correctement, pas aujourd'hui, pas quand il allait avoir un rendez-vous avec l'homme de sa vie. Enfin, il croyait qu'Harry était l'homme de sa vie… et si seulement le brun pouvait accepter cela, tout irait pour le mieux.

-Tu devrais mettre ton pantalon noir moulant! Tu as presque des fesses dans celui-ci!

-Premièrement, va te faire foutre. Deuxièmement, non merci.

Même si, par loyauté, Drago se devait de détester Weasley avec toutes les fibres de son âme, il devait admettre que le rouquin n'avait pas complètement tord : il devait arrêter d'agir comme un objet sexuel. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'avait jamais fait du pied sous la table à qui que ce soit. Il ne s'habillait pas pour montrer ses formes. Il était Drago, tout simplement. Il pouvait rendre Harry fou de désir tout en agissant comme lui-même. Enfin, il l'espérait. S'il en était incapable, cela voulait dire qu'Harry n'était pas fait pour lui. Son cœur se crispa douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il déglutit avec peine.

-Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'il te voie comme un adulte? Ou bien tu veux qu'il recommence à t'appeler « Blondie »?

Une grimace se forma sur le visage de Drago avant qu'il ne se secoue doucement la tête. Harry l'avait appelé « Blondie » aujourd'hui, et il n'en était pas mort. Ce qui comptait, c'était que le brun réalise qu'il était « Blondie », mais qu'il n'avait plus 5 ans. Eurg… Il ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant.

-Je ne veux plus jouer avec lui. Murmura Drago en enfilant un pantalon noir, qui n'était pas moulant, et une chemise blanche.

-Toi aussi, tu vas commencer à parler de « jeu »? Demanda Blaise d'une voix glaciale.

Drago eut une légère grimace et son meilleur ami sortit en claquant la porte. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Blaise. D'ailleurs, son meilleur ami n'avait pas eu complètement tord en lui disant de séduire Harry et de le faire réaliser qu'il avait un corps désirable, mais Weasley n'avait pas tord non plus. Ou bien peut-être que tout le monde avait tord et qu'il aurait simplement dû rester « Blondie », l'enfant de 5 ans, à jamais? Il serra les poings à s'en faire mal et fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes, de tout annuler. Il n'avait pas de plan B si ce rendez-vous était une catastrophe. Quand il y réfléchissait bien, son plan A était boiteux. Sortir avec Harry. Quel magnifique plan… Quelle préparation… Quelle attention aux détails…. Il n'avait aucun plan et il se lançait dans l'inconnu. Seigneur… Il écoutait les conseils de Weasley! Ce type avait détruit sa relation avec l'homme qu'il aimait! Il devait être fou… Peut-être aurait-il dû mettre ce stupide pantalon moulant en fin de compte… Il sursauta pathétiquement en entendant quelqu'un cogner à la porte.

-Entrez!

Qui cognerait à la porte franchement? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Harry. Pourquoi le brun cognait-il à la porte de la chambre de son frère? Ce fut au tour de la bouche de Drago de s'ouvrir stupidement lorsqu'il vit la fleur de lys qui se trouvait dans la main du brun.

-Harry… Murmura-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Je… Heu… J'ai pensé… Enfin, bon… Tu… Tiens.

Il lui tendit alors brusquement la fleur, rougissant comme une tomate. Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre. On lui avait déjà donné des fleurs, mais jamais de cette façon. En fait, un de ses petits-amis lui avait déjà donné un bouquet de 50 roses blanches pour la Saint-Valentin tout en lui récitant un poème qui lui avait donné l'étrange envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un geste fort romantique, et pourtant… Voir Harry Potter entrain de rougir comme un crétin après lui avoir balancé un lys au visage était la chose le geste le plus romantique qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

-Merci. Souffla le blond d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus ferme.

-Ouais… C'était juste… Vu que c'est un rendez-vous… Je croyais qu'il fallait peut-être… Je ne savais pas si je devais t'acheter des chocolats… une carte… Une carte de Pokémon…

-C'était toi qui étais obsédé par cette émission, pas moi. Lui rappela Drago en haussant un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé au Père Noël de m'emmener au pays des Pokémons.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Drago en même qu'Harry semblait reprendre son calme. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer leur histoire… leur passé… Ils avaient grandi ensemble… Drago déposa délicatement sa fleur sur la table de chevet de Blaise avant de se diriger vers Harry, posant ses mains sur les épaules du brun. Le corps d'Harry se contracta d'un coup, et son visage prit une expression grave.

-Merci pour la fleur…

-De… De rien…

Les mains du brun se posèrent doucement sur sa taille, comme si Harry avait peur de le toucher trop intimement. Ses yeux vert émeraude s'accrochèrent aux siens, avant que ses mains se durcissent autour de sa taille.

-Je ne sais plus comment te regarder… comment te parler… Souffla le brun.

-Moi non plus.

-Je me souviens encore de ce petit garçon que je balançais dans la piscine… et je me souviens de tes jambes dans ton minuscule short blanc.

-De quoi est-ce que…

-Tu devais avoir 15 ans ou 16 ans? Je ne m'en souviens plus exactement… c'était à un barbecue. Tu avais un short blanc, et tu étais de dos. Au début, je ne savais pas que c'était toi et que je me disais juste « Wow! Quelle paire de jambes! », puis j'ai réalisé que c'était toi…

Harry secoua doucement la tête avant de lui lâcher la taille. Drago eut aussitôt froid et se sentit incroyablement idiot.

-Un rendez-vous. Lui rappela brusquement Harry. Un seul.

Il n'aurait pas pensé que c'était possible d'avoir plus froid…

-Je sais.

()

Ron ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il en avait marre de regarder le plafond en espérant trouver une solution à son dilemme. Il était idiot, bien évidemment. Il y avait une solution très simple à son problème. Il pouvait, tout simplement, éviter d'aller chez Harry, arrêter d'essayer de se trouver dans sa présence… Il devait être sadomasochisme. Seul un sadomaso se torturait de la sorte. Oui, une véritable torture de voir ce foutue visage avec son fichu sourire goguenard. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour voir les traits délicats sur la peau chocolat. Les lèvres pulpeuses qui s'étiraient moqueusement, les yeux lime qui le regardaient avec dédain…. Seigneur, qu'il détestait Blaise Zabini. Comment aurait-il fait pour ne pas le détester? Avec ses jeux, sa nonchalance, sa désinvolture… Ou bien se détestait-il lui-même? Après toutes ces années, ne pouvait-il pas se remettre de cette rupture? Il pouvait encore voir son regard empli d'ennuie alors que Ron lui hurlait que leur histoire était terminée.

_Ron pouvait sentir la rage lui monter à la gorge. Si ce type touchait encore une seule fois au bras de son petit-ami, il risquait de commettre un meurtre. Peut-être deux meurtres s'il devait en juger par la façon dont Blaise riait. Il savait que le mulâtre le voyait clairement. Il savait aussi que Blaise faisait exprès de rire avec ce type pour le rendre jaloux. Après tout, le petit frère de son meilleur ami le connaissait. Il suffisait qu'un type le touche pour que Ron voit rouge. Et cela l'amusait… oh comme cela l'amusait. Ses poings se crispèrent, et il se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang. Le type, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, posa délicatement le bout de son doigt sur la lèvre pulpeuse de Blaise et eut un petit sourire au coin qui réussit efficacement à faire sortir Ron de ses gongs. Il partit aux pas de charge jusqu'au couple et se saisit sans ménagement du bras de son petit-ami. Une chance qu'Harry était occupé à rire avec sa belle-mère où il n'aurait pas manqué la furie qui s'embrasait dans le regard du rouquin. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron? Demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil. _

_-Je dois te parler. _

_-Je suis occupé. _

_Le type avec qui Blaise flirtait fit un geste pour essayer d'intervenir, mais Ron poussa un grognement qui le fit aussitôt reculer. Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Blaise alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur son visage. _

_-Très bien. J'ai compris. Je te verrais plus tard Dave. _

_Ron l'entraina, sans ménagement, à l'intérieur, le poussant brutalement dans sa chambre et refermant la porte. _

_-À quoi est-ce que tu joues! Siffla-t-il avec rancœur. _

_Quelle question idiote… Blaise passait sa vie à jouer. Leur relation avait commencé sur un jeu. Et lui, comme un imbécile, s'était laissé entrainer dans tout cela. _

_-Je ne joue à rien. Répliqua innocemment Blaise. _

_Seigneur… il voulait l'étrangler… Oh comme il voulait l'étrangler. Ce petit connard immature… qui n'avait que 15 ans alors que lui en avait 21 ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans cette relation? Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser la même question. _

_-Tu sors avec moi. _

_-On sort ensemble? Je l'ignorais. Je ne te vois que cacher dans ma chambre pour que mon frère ne nous voie pas. J'avais presqu'oublié que j'avais un petit-ami. Pardon. Cracha sarcastiquement le mulâtre. _

_-Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi… _

_Il avait mal à la tête. Il avait souvent, trop souvent, mal à la tête lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Blaise. _

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon frère s'opposerait à notre couple! Explosa le mulâtre. Il te connait, et il me connait! _

_-Bien sur qu'il va réagir mal! Hurla Ron. _

_Il sortait avec un gamin de 15 ans… même lui en mourrait de honte. Un gamin de 15 ans et lui en avait 21… Tout le monde allait les juger, et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir parce que, __**bordel**__, il aimait ce foutu gamin immature et égocentrique! _

_-Alors, laisse-moi retourner à la fête. Dave m'attend. _

_-Tu ne peux pas laisser ce type te toucher! Je ne laisse personne d'autre me toucher, moi! _

_Les yeux de Blaise se plissèrent dangereusement et Ron savait pertinemment qu'il allait retourner flirter avec ce type. Comme il le faisait d'habitude… Comme il le faisait toujours… Il allait probablement accepter d'aller à un rendez-vous, et Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils allaient foutre dans ce fichu rendez-vous, et lui ne pourrait que fermer sa trappe et exploser après… Comme d'habitude. _

_-Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça Blaise. Siffla-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. _

_-Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche éperdument! _

_Il devait être mature… Il devait regarder les choses en face. S'il continuait ainsi, il risquait probablement de commettre un meurtre… il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de laisser quiconque toucher son petit-ami, et il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que le monde entier sache qu'il couchait avec un gamin de 15 ans. _

_-Je suis désolé Blaise. _

_Il était fatigué… épuisé… La colère qui dominait le visage de Blaise fit soudainement place à la stupeur. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu ne cries pas? Demanda le mulâtre d'une voix étrangement tremblante. _

_-Parce que… je suis vraiment désolé… Ça ne peut pas marcher… Pas comme ça… _

Après trois ans, Ron aurait dû l'oublier. Il avait été avec d'autres hommes, et pourtant rien n'y faisait. Trois ans et il était toujours le même imbécile éperdument en amour avec Blaise Zabini.

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Enfin… je suis libre… libre comme un poisson lol! Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal! La maladie a ça de bon j'imagine! Merci à tout ceux qui continuent de me soutenir malgré l'attente!

**Chapitre 13**

Drago ne pouvait qu'agoniser sur son choix de restaurant. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû choisir un endroit plus formel et chic? Un endroit qui montrait clairement qu'il était un adulte et non un gamin immature? Mais, bon sang! Il aimait la pizza et il s'était dit qu'un endroit familier ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Ou bien venait-il de faire beaucoup de mal? Est-ce qu'Harry allait recommencer à l'appeler « Blondie » et à lui tapoter la tête comme s'il était un gamin? Ses mains se crispèrent nerveusement l'une contre l'autre alors qu'un serveur leur montrait leur table. Il voulait mourir… Il aurait dû aller à « La vie en rose » et non à « Pizza Land »! Il devait être encore plus idiot qu'il l'avait imaginé…

-Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on aille ici. Murmura Harry, visiblement inconfortable.

-Heu… je me suis dit que nous étions souvent venus ici et que c'était un endroit avec beaucoup de bons souvenirs…

Ouais… des souvenirs où il était un gamin et qu'Harry était l'homme inatteignable qu'il désirait ardemment. Superbe idée… vraiment superbe… Il méritait une médaille d'honneur pour ça. Il avait envie de se fracasser la tête contre la table et d'oublier son nom.

-C'est vraiment bizarre. Souffla le brun avant de se taire à nouveau.

Oh incroyable… Alors le seul rendez-vous qu'il allait avoir avec Harry se déroulerait dans le silence le plus total? C'était un véritable cauchemar. Il ne savait plus comment agir. Devait-il se lécher la lèvre inférieure en faisant de l'œil à Harry? Devait-il se mettre à parler de leurs souvenirs d'enfance? Devait-il se mettre à parler d'avenir, de philosophie et de la paix dans le monde? Il n'en savait foutrement rien! Il avait déjà eu des rendez-vous, bien évidemment, mais il n'avait jamais eu à chercher un sujet de conversation. Ses petits-amis avaient toujours eu à faire tout le travail. Soudainement, Drago ne pouvait que compatir avec eux. Il avait vraiment été désagréable.

-Alors… Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il n'enfouisse son front ne tombe sur sa main droite, cachant son visage de sa vue. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler et Drago crut, pendant une horrible seconde, qu'il avait réussi à faire pleurer le brun. C'était impossible! Puis, il entendit un ricanement étouffé et l'indignation l'envahit. Son indignation se manifesta par un coup de pied sur la jambe du brun.

-Hé! S'esclaffa Harry. Ça fait mal!

-Tu ris de moi! S'énerva Drago.

-Tu voulais parler de la _température_! Est-ce que je devais dire qu'effectivement il fait très bon ce soir, mais que demain il risque d'avoir de la pluie? Et tu aurais répliqué qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps?

Un sourire se forma sur la bouche de Drago, mais il essaya vainement de le cacher. D'accord, son sujet de conversation n'était peut-être pas le meilleur, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le brun avait le droit de rire de lui!

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de désagréable Harry Potter.

-Et tu ne sais pas commencer une conversation Drago **Angelus** Malfoy.

-Ne dis pas mon deuxième prénom aussi fort! S'étrangla le blond. Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne trouves pas que tu ressembles à un ange?

-Crève!

-Je suis bien trop charmant pour mourir aussi jeune.

Harry lui fit alors un sourire charmeur afin de le convaincre et Drago haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Je te connais trop bien pour que ce sourire de tueur en série fonctionne sur moi.

-Tueur en série? Est-ce que tu en as déjà rencontré un pour savoir comment il sourit?

-J'en ai un devant moi.

-Aie! Tu sais comment blesser les sentiments d'un gars.

-Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner?

Les yeux émeraude glissèrent lentement de son regard pour se poser sur ses lèvres et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'y passer un coup de langue rapide. Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit et la respiration du blond ne put que s'accélérer. Il ne savait pas comment agir… Une minute, leur conversation était la même qu'avant, et après… Harry regardait ses lèvres comme s'il aurait voulu le dévorer.

-Je… Je peux penser à quelques idées très précises. Murmura le brun d'une voix rauque.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu comptes me les dire un jour?

-Peut-être.

Son cœur battait à la chamade et il était convaincu que ses hormones risquaient de le faire exploser. Il voulait ce type. Il l'avait toujours voulu, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il se sentait stupide et maladroit… Est-ce qu'Harry se sentait ainsi, lui aussi?

-Est-ce que vous avez décidé ce que vous désirez commander? Demanda soudainement le serveur, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête avant de demander sa pizza, Harry en fit de même et le blond ne put qu'être soulagé lorsque le serveur disparut enfin.

-Je veux te parler comme avant. Déclara brusquement Harry. Je veux rire et blaguer avec toi. Je ne veux pas que nous parlions de la température et de choses insignifiantes.

-Moi non plus…

-Je veux aussi te balancer sur cette table et…

Le brun se secoua violemment la tête et la respiration de Drago se fit presque haletante. Lui aussi voulait qu'Harry le balance sur la table, ou sur n'importe quelle surface plane. Était-ce impossible de pouvoir parler comme des amis et de s'embrasser comme des bêtes?

-J'ai six ans de plus que toi Drago. Déclara le brun. Six ans… Je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'avoir des aventures d'un soir… Je suis jeune, je sais, mais je veux une vraie relation. Tu n'as que 18 ans.

-Et je t'aime depuis que j'ai 12 ans. Ça devrait compter pour quelque chose, non?

-À 12 ans, ça s'appelle un béguin.

-Et quand ça dure jusqu'à 18 ans?

Il y eut alors une période de silence qui fut interrompu uniquement par l'arrivée du serveur avec les pizzas. Drago ne savait plus quoi penser. N'était-ce pas exagéré? Oui, il avait 18 ans. Oui, Harry avait six ans de plus que lui. Oui, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Oui, cette relation risquait d'être un peu compliquée, mais Harry exagérait non? Les complications ne pouvaient pas être si monstrueuses. Il n'était pas mineur franchement!

-Si tu ne veux pas être avec moi, tu n'as qu'à le dire. Fit remarquer Drago d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses me désirer physiquement, donc c'est déjà…

Quoi? Il devait être heureux qu'Harry veuille bien le baiser, mais pas d'être vu dans un endroit public avec lui? Est-ce ainsi que Blaise s'était senti lorsqu'il sortait avec Weasley? Comme s'il n'était pas assez bien pour être un petit-ami?

-Écoute Harry. Je sais que je suis jeune, mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es toujours sorti avec des personnes qui avaient exactement ton âge. Si tu ne veux pas être avec moi parce que tu as honte…

L'éclair qui traversa le regard du brun fut suffisant pour qu'il comprenne tout d'un coup. Est-ce que le brun avait vraiment honte d'être vu en sa compagnie? Pourtant, il était dans un lieu public en ce moment! Mais, personne ne savait ce qui se passait, hormis Blaise. Était-ce donc ça? Sérieusement? C'était vraiment ça? Il avait honte d'être en sa compagnie? De le désirer?

-Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, juste dis-le-moi.

Seigneur… Il préférait ça… il préférait vraiment ça… SI Harry ne voulait pas être avec lui parce qu'il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments amoureux à son égard, il pouvait le comprendre, il pouvait l'accepter… mais, il ne pouvait pas accepter que le brun ne veuille pas de lui parce qu'il en avait honte.

-Tu n'as que 18 ans…

-Je ne veux pas d'un stupide béguin! Ce n'est pas mon style, d'accord! Ça n'a jamais été mon style! Je veux une relation sérieuse avec toi. Maintenant, repousse-moi si tu veux, mais tu as intérêt à me dire la raison!

Harry semblait sur le point de vomir ou de faire une crise de panique. Il allait s'énerver… il allait vraiment commencer à s'énerver et ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait… Il croyait qu'il suffisait de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il n'était pas un gamin pour que le brun décide si oui ou non il voulait une relation avec lui. Mais, s'il avait honte de lui… s'il avait honte de lui, il promettait de commettre un massacre. Pourquoi devrait-il avoir honte? Il n'était pas un drogué ni un psychopathe! De quel droit…

-Tu veux la vérité? Demanda Harry, ses dents crispées l'une contre l'autre.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que mes parents diraient si je sortais avec toi? Tu es mon petit frère! Tu es un enfant d'accord! Tu es comme…

Drago hocha sèchement la tête avant de se lever. Il en avait assez entendu. En fait, il en avait marre tout simplement.

-Je ne suis pas ton petit-frère. Siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Je suis plus jeune que toi, mais je suis majeur. Si tu veux sortir avec moi, mais que ces conneries t'empêchent de le faire? Tu es plus vieux, mais tu es dix fois plus con que moi.

Il jeta un billet de vingt dollars sur la table avant de partir d'un pas décidé. Il avait cru qu'Harry le voyait comme un enfant, mais ce n'était pas le cas… Harry s'obligeait à le voir comme un enfant uniquement parce que sa délicate sensibilité ne pouvait pas supporter que les gens le jugent pour son choix en matière d'homme. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à dire…

()

-Qu'il aille se faire foutre! Hurla-t-il pour la millième alors que Blaise lui donnait un deuxième pot de crème glacée. Il est sorti avec ce malade mental de Colin Creevey, mais il ne veut pas de moi parce que ce serait supposément honteux!

-Parfaitement d'accord. Creevey avait des photos de lui collées partout dans sa chambre et une mèche de ses cheveux enroulée avec un ruban rose. Ce type était clairement dérangé.

-Je le déteste!

-Ah si seulement mon lapin.

Si Drago avait eu la moindre tolérance à l'alcool, il se serait mis à boire sans la moindre arrière pensée. Il n'avait jamais été dans une situation pareille. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, et il n'arrivait pas à croire que ces émotions avaient été causées par Harry Potter. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire…

-Les gens se foutent bien qu'il sorte avec moi. Je ne le comprends pas.

-Bienvenu dans le club.

La vie était vraiment de la merde.

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes! C'est vraiment grâce à vous si j'ai la force de continuer à écrire malgré mon opération !

**Chapitre 14**

Harry s'enfonça la tête contre l'oreiller et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un hurlement strident. Mais bordel de merde! Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter d'être torturé de la sorte! Pourquoi est-ce que Drago ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait? Il ne disait pas qu'il n'était pas attiré par lui, il ne disait pas que ses sentiments étaient plus profonds qu'il ne désirait l'avouer, mais Drago avait décidé de jouer à la petite princesse offensée et de partir en claquant la porte. Figurativement.

-Mourir de cette façon est stupide. Déclara soudainement une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Il leva un regard énervé sur son meilleur ami et s'obligea à ne rien dire de désagréable. Il ne voulait pas parler de sa relation avec Drago à Ron. Le roux était ouvert d'esprit, mais Seigneur! Il désirait un type qu'il avait toujours vu comme son petit frère et qui avait 6 ans de moins que lui. Il méritait qu'on lui arrache la tête. Mais, bon sang! Même lui ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il regardait les jambes de Drago depuis longtemps… depuis au moins deux ans… Il avait tout essayé pour arrêter de regarder son « Blondie » de la sorte, et maintenant celui-ci voulait lui faire croire qu'il voulait une relation sérieuse avec lui. Il voulait continuer à hurler jusqu'à ce que cette rage disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute.

-Alors… est-ce que tu as décidé que tu avais des envies suicidaires?

-Dégage Ron.

-Ou bien Malfoy continue à te faire tourner en bourrique?

Les yeux d'Harry s'arrondirent alors que la honte lui agrippait l'estomac. Super… alors Ron avait deviné que sa relation avec Drago était devenue encore plus... Et ses parents? Est-ce qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose eux aussi? Il espérait que non… Il refusait que quiconque se mette à juger la situation quand lui-même ne la comprenait pas. Il voulait Drago. Il ne voulait pas Drago. Il aimait Drago comme un amoureux. Il aimait Drago comme un frère. S'il acceptait de sortir avec Drago, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait le droit de sortir avec Blaise? Un frisson de pur dégoût le traversa en s'imaginant embrassant son petit frère. Blaise _était_ son petit frère. Il l'avait vu grandir. Il l'avait protégé. Il l'avait grondé. Ils s'étaient chicanés, jetés des trucs à la figure. Il avait consolé Blaise lorsqu'il s'était cassé un doigt. Et Drago avait été là aussi. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir du petit garçon qui semblait si triste parce que ses parents n'étaient pas assez présents pour lui? Comment pouvait-il le minuscule bambin aux grands yeux qui lui souriaient avec les deux dents d'en avant qui manquaient… L'idée même qu'un type fasse du mal à Drago lui donnait l'envie de tuer quelqu'un. Drago et Blaise avaient toujours été ses bébés! Et, à présent, les règles étaient censées changer aussi facilement que ça?

-Ça doit vraiment être difficile pour toi. Déclara soudainement Ron.

-Tu n'as pas idée.

-Encore plus difficile que pour moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard surpris vers son meilleur ami qui fixait le plafond avec une certaine nervosité.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Je croyais que de vouloir quelqu'un de si jeune… surtout un quelqu'un qui est le petit frère de…

-Ah… Tu parles de ta relation avec Blaise?

La surprise de Ron fit que le rouquin sursauta violemment et tomba presque du lit. Peut-être même que son meilleur ami s'attendait à ce qu'il se jette sur lui pour le ruer de coups de poing, mais sérieusement… Il savait que Blaise et Ron avaient eu une relation depuis des années. Depuis qu'il avait découvert Blaise, endormi dans son lit, le visage sillonné de larmes et une photo de lui et Ron dans les mains. Ouais… Il avait eu envie de prendre son meilleur ami par la peau du cou et de le balancer dans une rivière, mais, contrairement à sa nature impulsive, il avait décidé de réfléchir et de fouiller la chambre de Ron. Surprise, surprise. Des photos de Blaise et lui. Il n'était pas complètement idiot. Il ignorait pourquoi ils n'étaient plus ensemble, mais s'ils n'avaient pas désiré lui en parler, il devait y avoir une foutue bonne raison.

-Depuis quand…

-Est-ce que ça a vraiment la moindre importance?

-J'imagine que non…

Ron éclata soudainement de rire avant de passer une main sur son visage.

-C'est quoi notre problème exactement? Pourquoi ces sales morveux? Demanda le rouquin en secouant la tête.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre.

Il avait trop de souvenirs avec Drago. Trop de souvenirs… Leur relation était trop… familiale. Comment pouvait-il tout foutre en l'air pour une histoire d'amour qui risquait de ne pas marcher? Drago avait _18 ans_. Il ne connaissait aucun gars de 18 ans qui était prêt à s'engager véritablement dans une relation. Et après qu'ils aient rompu, qu'est-ce qui risquait d'arriver? Serait-il en mesure de pouvoir regarder Drago en face? Continuerait-il à le voir comme « Blondie » ou le verrait-il comme « le type qui m'a brisé le cœur »? Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait que leur relation se termine. Il voulait que Drago reste dans sa vie lorsqu'il aurait des cheveux blancs et que la moitié de ses foutues dents seraient parties.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour mon frère? Finit par dire Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je l'aime.

-Et lui?

-Il m'aime.

-Alors…

-Il est trop jeune. Il aime jouer avec la tête des gens, particulièrement la mienne.

Il devait admettre que cela semblait être quelque chose que Blaise ferait.

-Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler. Il écoute. Quand il veut. Quand on lui parle calmement, lentement, sans l'offenser dans sa grande sensibilité…

-J'ai plus de chance de parler à un crocodile. Fit remarquer Ron.

-Ouais, le crocodile est probablement plus docile.

Et lui? Que devait-il faire avec sa vie amoureuse? Devait-il dire à Drago que cela ne fonctionnerait pas entre eux? C'était bien plus intelligent… bien plus mature… Et Drago pourrait avoir des tas de relations avec des connards qui n'apprécieraient pas tout ce qu'il avait à offrir. Ils ne verraient que sa beauté extérieure et non sa beauté intérieure. Ils ne sauraient pas que Drago détestait les brocolis, qu'il était allergique au beurre d'arachide, qu'il savait que ses parents se fichaient de lui et que pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les aimer quand même. ils ignoreraient tout de sa vie, de sa personnalité, de ses désirs, de ses ambitions… et lui devrait rester silencieux à les regarder embrasser ses lèvres qu'il avait senties sous les siennes… et lui devrait… Un grognement de fureur s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Ron.

-J'en ai marre de cette foutue histoire de merde!

-Je suppose qu'avant de choisir quoi que ce soit ou de faire quoi que ce soit, tu devrais te demander ce que tu désires vraiment.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il savait qu'il désirait Drago. N'importe qui avec deux foutus yeux ne pouvaient que désirer Drago! Mais, il savait aussi qu'il était hors de question qu'il ne fasse que baiser Drago. D'ailleurs, juste l'idée de réduire leur relation à quelque chose d'aussi primaire que du sexe lui donnait l'envie de tuer quelqu'un. Donc… s'il décidait de sortir avec Drago… que se passerait-il ensuite? Est-ce que leur relation avait des chances de durer? Drago n'aimait pas jouer, mais il n'avait jamais vu le blond avoir une relation de plus d'un mois… S'il décidait de sortir avec Drago et que le blond décidait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait… que deviendrait-il exactement?

-Je ne suis pas prêt à avoir le cœur brisé Ron. Murmura Harry d'une voix pitoyable.

-Mon gars… personne n'est prêt à avoir le cœur brisé.

-Je ne veux pas que notre relation disparaisse si nous rompons.

-Est-ce que tu penses que votre relation restera intacte même si tu ne sors pas avec lui?

Il pourrait essayer de retourner à leur ancienne relation, mais il n'était pas convaincu que Drago accepterait d'en faire autant… Bordel! Il ne pourrait jamais retourner à leur ancienne relation! Pas quand la simple idée de Drago dans les bras d'un autre le rendait fou de jalousie! Il ne pouvait pas demander au blond de rester célibataire pour le restant de ses jours. Il pouvait encore voir le blond avec Damon. Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre l'ami de Blaise, mais, toute la soirée, il avait rêvassé de l'étrangler très lentement. Il était déjà foutu et il ne l'avait même pas réalisé.

-Je suis foutu, pas vrai? Déclara-t-il à Ron.

-Ouais. Comme moi vieux frère.

()

Drago s'était bourré de crème glacé et maintenant il n'arrivait pas à dormir alors que Blaise respirait doucement à côté de lui. Il avait été tellement con. Contrôle sur sa propre destinée? Obtenir l'homme qu'il aimait? Pas Harry Potter. Pas un type qui s'obstinait à le voir comme un enfant de cinq ans. Il n'aurait jamais pu gagner, il le voyait clairement à présent. Il était encore plus débile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Si seulement… si seulement il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui. Il n'allait pas commencer à pleurer comme un idiot. Il s'était déjà assez apitoyé sur son sort. Il voulait pouvoir continuer sa vie et ignorer ses six ans d'amour à sens unique. C'était si –pathétique…

-Tu ne dors toujours pas? Souffla Blaise d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Non…

-Que mon frère aille en Enfer. Je vais te trouver un gars si sexy qu'il s'en mordra les doigts.

-Je ne veux plus jouer Blaise.

Il s'attendait à ce que son meilleur ami s'énerve, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dès que quelqu'un associait « jouer » à « histoire d'amour », mais son meilleur ami se contenta de laisser échapper un soupir.

-Moi non plus, je ne veux plus jouer, mais c'est la seule chose que je peux faire.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour cacher que j'ai mal. Expliqua le mulâtre. J'ai peut-être le cœur brisé, mais le monde entier n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Je n'accepterais pas cette humiliation.

-Montrer tes sentiments n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Riposta Drago.

C'est ça ouais… Et après quand il ira se vanter à ses amis qu'il a réussi à me faire pleurer et que tout le monde rira de moi dans mon dos… on verra si je ne suis pas humilié.

-Weasley ne ferait jamais ça.

-N'importe qui pourrait faire ça. Même mon géniteur a pu faire ça à ma mère. Je ne laisserai aucun homme se moquer de moi et m'humilier juste parce que je l'aime. Tu devrais en faire de même.

-Tu penses qu'Harry pourrait rire de moi?

-Non. Mais, est-ce que tu as vraiment envie qu'il te regarde avec pitié?

Le cœur de Drago se crispa férocement dans sa poitrine en imaginant le regard d'Harry.

-C'est toi qui décides Drago.

Et le bon choix était très clair.

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews! J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes et ne plus avoir trop de retard lol!

**Chapitre 15**

Harry aurait voulu pouvoir trouver les mots justes afin d'approcher Drago. Comment dire au blond ce qu'il ressentait quand lui-même n'était pas convaincu de ses propres sentiments. Il savait qu'il désirait Drago… Il savait aussi que ses sentiments amoureux s'approfondissaient de jour… et il savait, malheureusement, que s'il décidait de sortir avec le blond, cela voudrait dire que leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même. Pouvait-il prendre le risque de perdre l'amitié du blond pour toujours s'ils rompaient? Il avait mal à la tête… Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Drago et il détourna aussitôt le regard. Cela faisait trois jours depuis leur rendez-vous catastrophique et le blond ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole. Super… vraiment super… Seigneur! Comme il lui manquait! Il était devant lui, mais il lui manquait comme ce n'était pas possible! Il voulait seulement qu'il lui parle… qu'il lui fasse un geste… n'importe quoi! Le brun passa une main exaspérée sur son visage avant de se redresser d'un bond. Il avait besoin de réponse et il n'arriverait pas à en trouver tout seul!

-Drago, est-ce que je peux te parler?

Ses parents le regardèrent, visiblement surpris par sa formalité. Hé bien… Il n'osait plus l'appeler « Blondie » et il n'osait plus l'effleurer ne serait-ce que d'un doigt sous peur de perdre le contrôle. Les yeux orage de Drago s'assombrirent, mais il hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'envoyer balader devant ses parents, mais dès qu'ils seraient seuls… Il déglutit avec peine avant de partir dans sa chambre, le blond le suivant à son rythme. Il devait seulement parler… essayer de s'expliquer. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire, pas vrai? Lorsque Drago referma la porte de sa chambre et que ses mains devinrent moites, il réalisa aisément qu'oui, c'était la mer à boire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda d'emblée le blond.

-Te parler.

-Alors parle.

Quelle attitude incroyable, tellement ouverte. Drago ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé avec autant de colère et de tristesse et cela lui donnait l'envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Drago ne devait pas le regarder comme ça… Leur relation était bien trop profonde pour qu'elle se termine de cette façon. Ron avait raison… Qu'ils sortent avec Drago ou non, leur relation allait changer. Il ignorait juste quelle était la meilleure solution. Ignorer ses sentiments amoureux pour Drago et essayer de retourner à une relation platonique ou bien accepter… accepter ce qu'il ressentait au fin fond de lui et y succomber.

-D'abord, change d'attitude. Ordonna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas juste ça à faire. Si tu n'as rien à dire…

-Où dois-tu aller de toute façon?

Le regard de Drago se plissa dangereusement et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Blaise veut sortir. Déclara-t-il sans donner plus d'explications.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de plisser les yeux, un sentiment désagréable s'éparpillant dans sa poitrine.

-Où ça?

Il voulait plutôt demander « avec qui », mais il n'osait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux… Il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir accaparer Drago et de l'empêcher de sortir avec une autre personne que lui. S'il faisait une chose pareille, cela voulait dire qu'il ne désirait plus leur ancienne relation, qu'il voulait… Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement et il se résigna à les rouvrir lorsque Drago se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Cela ne te concerne pas.

Oui! Cela le concernait bordel! Peut-être que Drago allait voir Damon. Il pouvait encore voir le jeune homme se penchant pour embrasser le blond. Ce simple souvenir lui donna l'envie de tuer quelqu'un.

-Tu as tord. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

-J'ai 18 ans, je suis assez vieux pour sortir sans l'autorisation de mon « grand frère » non?

Oui, il était assez vieux pour sortir avec un type. Bordel! Il était assez vieux pour coucher avec un type s'il le désirait! Il voulait vomir… Il voulait vraiment vomir… Drago ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille! Il ne le laisserait pas… Cette pensée lui fit arrêter son dialogue intérieur rageur. Il ne le laisserait pas? De quel droit ne le laisserait-il pas faire ce qu'il voulait avec qui il le désirait? S'il prenait le rôle du grand frère protecteur… même le grand frère devait laisser son petit frère voler de ses propres ailes. Il l'avait bien fait avec Blaise. Alors, pourquoi pas Drago? Parce qu'il voulait Drago pour lui tout seul. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre le touche… Il ne pouvait pas… Il n'acceptait pas… ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans la peau de ses paumes de mains et il essaya vainement de contenir sa rage.

-Je ne suis pas ton grand frère.

La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit sous le choc, et en voyant le regard d'Harry, il recula soudainement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acculé contre le mur. Le brun se rapprocha alors de lui, posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Tu ne veux plus être mon grand frère? Demanda d'une étrange voix Drago.

-Non.

Il n'était qu'un foutu crétin. Comment aurait-il pu garder ce rôle s'il ne voulait pas que Drago aille avec un autre homme? Comment pouvait-il donner sa bénédiction à un connard qui essayait de lui enlever la personne qu'il désirait le plus au monde? L'une de ses mains s'enfonça dans la chevelure soyeuse du blond, et il vit les lèvres du blond s'entrouvrirent avant qu'une langue humide ne passe sur elles.

-Que veux-tu être alors?

Il voulait être son petit-ami, son protecteur, son ami d'enfance, son partenaire, son confident… Il voulait pouvoir lui faire l'amour chaque nuit et être avec lui toute la journée. Il voulait pouvoir l'appeler « Blondie » et l'embrasser tout de suite après. Il voulait que Drago continue à l'envoyer promener et à rire de lui tant que deux secondes après il se jetait dans ses bras. Il voulait…

-Je veux sortir avec toi sans pour autant oublier ce que nous étions avant.

Était-ce trop demander? Probablement qu'oui… Comment pouvaient-ils faire le lien entre une relation fraternelle et une relation amoureuse? Ou peut-être était ce parfait? Mais, rien ne pouvait être parfait… absolument rien… Les mains de Drago se posèrent délicatement sur son visage, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-Je ne veux pas oublier ce que nous étions… Je veux que tu continues à m'appeler « Blondie », mais je ne veux pas que cela veuille dire que tu me vois comme un enfant. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

-Non, tu ne l'es plus.

-Je ne suis plus ce petit garçon de 12 ans qui avait le béguin pour toi.

Et il ne le voyait plus comme cela. Il ne pouvait plus le voir comme ça. Harry hocha doucement la tête avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en sentant que Drago riait doucement contre lui tout en frottant leur bouche ensemble. Il se sentait si ridiculement heureux…

-Tu n'as plus le béguin pour moi alors? Demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

-Non.

Avant que le brun ne puisse répliquer, Drago enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis amoureux de toi.

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua dans sa poitrine en regardant le blond. L'amour… Il n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'il était amoureux. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Jusqu'à présent… Une part de lui voulait paniquer à l'idée de ressentir une émotion pareille aussi rapidement. Cela ne faisait même pas une minute qu'il sortait avec Drago, et déjà les mots d'amour devaient commencer? Il aurait dû paniquer ou embrasser le blond afin de le distraire… et pourtant… son sourire s'agrandit et il hocha la tête.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ce qui prouvait qu'il était le plus grand imbécile de la planète Terre. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant le soulagement de Drago face à ses mots. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait et, pour une fois, il pouvait être calme et serein face à ses émotions.

-Maintenant… Il ne reste plus qu'à le dire à tes parents.

Et voilà qu'Harry avait de nouveau mal à la tête.

()

Blaise jeta, pour la millième fois, un regard en direction de la chambre de son grand frère. Drago avait passé les trois derniers jours à faire l'imitation d'un cadavre humain et maintenant que le mulâtre avait convaincu son meilleur ami de sortir un peu… Harry venait mettre la pagaille. Son grand frère était vraiment doué pour semer la zizanie. Blaise ne put que rouler des yeux alors que sa mère faisait une moue boudeuse.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry et Drago sont dans sa chambre? Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas invités à cette réunion secrète? Demanda-t-elle avec exaspération.

-C'est une surprise. Expliqua Blaise d'une voix qu'il espérait calme.

Soit Drago allait sortir avec le plus grand sourire de la Terre, soit avec les yeux emplis de larmes… de toute façon, ce n'était pas lui qui allait devoir expliquer la situation. Il jeta un rapide regard à sa montre et grinça des dents. Ils allaient être en retard à leur rendez-vous si cela continuait comme ça! Il était sur le point de se lever pour interrompre le stupide tête-à-tête de Drago et de son grand frère lorsque Weasley posa la main sur son bras, le faisant efficacement rester en place. La main du roux était chaude… son corps avait toujours été incroyablement chaud de toute façon… Son grand corps musclé qui le rendait… Le mulâtre se secoua doucement la tête avant d'essayer de se dégager.

-Ils descendront quand ils descendront, ne les presse pas.

Blaise aurait été tenté de lui lancer une réplique acerbe si Weasley n'avait pas continué à lui tenir le bras. Stupides souvenirs de merde… Il détestait l'amour. Il pouvait clairement se souvenir de ce que sa mère lui avait dit sur son père… Bordel… Quel tas de conneries.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien être entrain de faire? Marmonna-t-il assez bas pour que ses parents ne l'entendent pas.

-Se dire la vérité, pourquoi pas? Je sais que c'est presque impossible pour toi, mais…

-La ferme.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec Weasley. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Il voulait savoir ce qu'Harry et Drago faisaient dans cette foutue chambre! Il s'apprêtait à se lever de nouveau, tout en priant pour que Weasley le laisse marcher cette fois-ci, lorsqu'Harry et Drago descendirent les marches d'escalier, main dans la main. Sa bouche dégringola, indiquant clairement son choc. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son père, son véritable père pas son foutu géniteur, qui était livide de rage.

-C'est quoi cette… Commença-t-il.

-Drago et moi sortons ensemble.

Et merde…

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews! J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes!

**Chapitre 16**

Drago eut un frisson d'horreur en observant le visage de James. Le père d'Harry avait toujours été plus présent pour lui que son propre géniteur. Il était impossible qu'il réagisse si mal que ça à l'idée que Drago et Harry soient amoureux l'un de l'autre! Son cœur se mit è battre plus vite dans sa poitrine alors que son regard tombait sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Après toutes ces années…

-Harry… Drago… Commença d'une voix dangereusement basse James.

-Je… Papa! Tu dois essayer de comprendre d'accord? Je… ce n'est pas une stupide amourette.

Soudainement, la mère de Blaise se leva et vint se placer à la droite de son mari tout en posant une main ferme sur son épaule.

-Vous êtes amoureux? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui… Déclara Harry.

Drago se contenta d'hocher la tête, bien trop occupé à observer le visage furieux de James. Le père d'Harry semblait passer du vert, au rouge, au bleu pour retourner au blanc, et cette succession de couleurs refusait de s'arrêter. C'était très mauvais signe… Pourquoi était-il donc si en colère? Il n'était plus un enfant! Harry n'était pas son frère! D'accord… le brun avait 7 ans de plus que lui, mais était-ce vraiment la mer à boire?

-Je l'aime depuis que je suis enfant. Fit remarquer le blond. Je continuerai à l'aimer, je vous le jure.

-Et toi Harry? Tu l'aimes depuis combien de temps? Poursuivit Lorena Potter.

-Je ne sais pas quand mon amour fraternel s'est transformé en amour romantique, mais…

-Non, non, non. Depuis quand tu l'aimes? Insista la mère de Blaise.

Le blond fronça soudainement les sourcils en voyant le visage de James s'illuminer brusquement d'espoir. C'était quoi cette merde? Même Harry semblait trouver la situation franchement bizarre s'il devait en juger par sa mine.

-Heu… j'ai remarqué qu'il avait des jambes extraordinaires lorsqu'il avait 15 ans.

**-Non**! Hurla rageusement James Potter alors que Lorena laissait échapper un rire triomphant.

D'accord… Drago s'était toujours considéré comme étant très intelligent, mais il ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation. Lorena semblait sur le point de s'étouffer sous la joie et James était sur le bord de mourir sous l'effet de la colère. Pourquoi agissaient-ils de cette manière? Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son petit-ami qui semblait tout aussi perdu que lui. Seigneur… Il pouvait appeler Harry Potter son petit-ami. Il était peut-être un crétin, mais la joie qu'il ressentait ne pouvait être anéantie par personne.

-Pourquoi Harry? Hein? Pourquoi est-ce que tu trahis ton vieux père?

-De quoi tu parles! S'étrangla le brun. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de Drago pour te faire du mal!

-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre deux ans? Hein! C'était trop demander à ta libido?

La bouche de Drago dégringola, indiquant clairement son choc alors que Lorena continuait à ricaner. Une minute… Il se refusait à croire une chose pareille, mais… Il connaissait un peu trop bien les cerveaux tordus qui peuplaient cette famille.

-Vous aviez parié? Demanda Blaise, les yeux ronds. Vous aviez vraiment parié? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas invité à jouer avec vous?

-Drago se confie à toi, tu aurais eu l'avantage. Rétorqua Lorena.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Ils avaient _**parié**_. Sérieusement? Quel genre de personne pariait sur une chose pareille?

-Vous n'êtes pas en colère? Bégaya Harry, visiblement abasourdi.

-Pourquoi serions-nous en colère? Rétorqua la mère de Blaise.

-Parle pour toi! S'indigna James. Je suis **furieux**!

-Mauvais perdant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry qui semblait ignorer où se mettre. Il pouvait le comprendre. Même lui ne savait pas comment il était censé réagir. Devait-il être heureux qu'ils le prennent aussi bien? Devait-il s'énerver de savoir qu'il avait été l'objet d'un pari? Et surtout…

-Vous aviez parié combien? Souffla le blond.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir. Ricana Lorena.

-Vous avez vraiment parié? Sur moi? Votre fils? Vous avez parié…

-Ne le prends pas de cette façon Harry! Nous parions sur tout! Nous le faisons depuis des années. Ça aide à passer le temps. Poursuivit la mère de Blaise.

-Ça aide à savoir qui va faire la vaisselle.

-Qui doit promener le chien.

-Est-ce que nous allons adopter un chat?

-France ou Espagne.

-Etc.

Au secours. Bon, il abandonnait. Il ne voulait plus comprendre fonctionnait le cerveau de cette famille. Il voulait simplement profiter du fait que tout allait bien, pour une fois. Blaise se secouait doucement la tête, visiblement prit d'un fou rire interne. Weasley semblait le seul à ne pas trouver la situation comique.

-Tout est vraiment un jeu ici. Déclara-t-il. Peu importe.

Et il partit sans demander son reste. Le visage de Blaise s'assombrit d'un seul coup et Lorena roula des yeux.

-Ok, le pari pour ces deux-là est terminé. Ce n'est plus drôle. S'énerva-t-elle.

-Je suis d'accord. Approuva James.

-Tu dois aller lui parler Blaise.

-Pour lui dire quoi? Répliqua vertement le mulâtre.

-Jouer est amusant, mais on ne peut pas jouer toute sa vie.

La colère déforma le visage de son meilleur ami avant que celui-ci ne fasse volte-face et parte sans demander son reste. Pourquoi est-ce que Drago pouvait sentir le début de l'apocalypse? Et bien évidemment, tout cela devait arriver au moment où Harry Potter lui appartenait enfin. Sa vie était vraiment merdique.

()

Blaise n'eut pas à aller bien loin afin de trouver Ron Weasley. Il en avait marre… tellement marre de ses conneries! Alors maintenant il avait le droit de s'énerver sur ses parents? Était-ce ainsi que Weasley se voyait? Comme un enfoiré qui avait tous les droits? Il allait lui montrer, et dès maintenant, que cela ne fonctionnait pas comme ça.

-Hé! Hurla-t-il avec rage.

Le roux se tourna lentement dans sa direction, visiblement exaspéré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme ça à mes parents! S'énerva le mulâtre.

-Très bien. Je suis désolé.

Weasley s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin lorsque Blaise le retint par le bras. Il n'était pas question qu'il le plante là! Il lui devait des explications! Il lui devait des excuses! Il devait se faire pardonner pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait! Sa mâchoire se crispa alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs menaçants.

-Quoi encore? Tu veux que j'aille m'excuser devant tes parents?

-Alors quoi? Ça blesse ta précieuse sensibilité de les voir s'amuser? Parier est contre ton code éthique?

-J'en ai juste marre, d'accord?

-Non! Pas d'accord! Hurla Blaise.

-J'en ai marre de voir tout le monde jouer avec les sentiments des autres. Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être simple? L'honnêteté… pour une seule fois…

-L'honnêteté? Ah! Ne me fais pas rire! Est-ce que tu as déjà été honnête toi!

Le regard bleu de Weasley se plissa dangereusement et il encadra brusquement son visage de ses mains. La colère de Blaise sembla se figer dans son corps, attendant le prochain mouvement du roux. Ce mouvement ne se fit pas attendre. Les lèvres charnues se posèrent sur les siennes, faisant remonter son cœur dans sa poitrine.

-Je t'aime depuis des années, mais je ne peux pas être avec toi. Voici la vérité. Souffla le rouquin contre ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi?

-Non. C'est à ton tour d'être honnête.

La respiration du mulâtre se bloqua furieusement dans sa poitrine et il recula d'un pas.

-Et je suis censé dire quoi exactement? Bégaya-t-il piteusement. Tu sais déjà que je t'aime.

-Alors pourquoi flirter avec ces autres types?

-Pourquoi avais-tu si honte d'être avec moi? Rétorqua Blaise, le regard brillant de rage. Tu ne voulais pas qu'Harry sache ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre… En fait, personne ne devait être mis au courant!

La douleur et la colère qu'il avait retenu pendant des années semblèrent exploser dans sa voix, faisant violemment sursauter le roux. Il avait essayé de ne pas être affecté par ce que le roux pensait et ressentait. Il avait essayé de ne pas laisser la honte de son petit-ami lui pourrir l'esprit, mais comment était-il supposé faire ça? Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement alors que Weasley collait son front contre le sien.

-Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça. Je veux recommencer, et je te promets de ne plus jamais avoir honte de notre relation… de nos sentiments… mais tu dois me promettre une chose.

-Quoi?

-Sois honnête avec moi. Je veux seulement que tu sois honnête avec moi.

Blaise hocha doucement la tête et il fut récompensé par un baiser contre son nez.

-Merci.

()

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ses parents avaient fait un foutu pari sur sa relation avec Drago. Une part de lui avait envie de les étrangler, mais l'autre part, la plus grande part, était surtout soulagée. Il n'aurait pas à se justifier. Il n'aurait pas à se défendre… Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le blond qui se trouvait présentement dans ses bras. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit avec Drago Malfoy dans ses bras. La vie prenait vraiment des tournants étranges parfois…

-Nous ne romprons pas. Déclara soudainement Harry.

Les yeux gris rencontrèrent les siens et un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de son petit-ami.

-Comment est-ce que tu le sais? Répliqua Drago.

-Parce que je viens de devenir un incroyable romantique. Donne-moi quelques minutes et j'écrirai un poème sur la couleur de tes yeux et la douceur de tes cheveux.

-Si tu penses vraiment que nous ne romprons pas, tu ne feras jamais une chose pareille.

Ils se mirent alors à rire et une étrange émotion s'empara du brun. Il aimait Drago, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que leur ancienne relation avait disparu. Au contraire, elle était toujours là et elle était encore plus importante et présente pour lui. Sans oublier qu'il avait le petit plus de pouvoir embrasser Drago à volonté. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles du blond qui lui répondit avec enthousiasme.

-Je pense que tes parents vont parier sur la date où nous ferons l'amour.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive alors que Drago se redressait, s'étirant avec volupté.

-Heu… Et celui qui aurait le plus de chance de gagner devrait parier sur quelle date? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait nonchalante, mais qui devait avoir l'air assez désespéré.

-Un an.

_**-Un an**_!

-Non. L'interrompit le blond. Jusqu'à ce que je sois majeur partout. L'âge était si important pour toi. Je respecte ça.

-Tu veux que j'attende jusqu'à tes **21 ans**!

-3 ans. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

Le blond lui tapota alors la joue comme s'il était un berger allemand et sortit de sa chambre. C'était une blague… pas vrai!

**Fin! **

Ah cette fic m'a fait mourir de rire! Et elle était bien plus longue que je ne l'avais imaginée! (Je pensais qu'elle allait durer 5 chapitres lol!). Je pourrais écrire un épilogue, mais, pour cela, il va falloir me convaincre! Mouahahahahahahah! (Ok le rire démoniaque n'est plus à la mode, mais je suis vieux jeu que voulez-vous lol!) À la prochaine tout le monde et merci pour vos merveilleux commentaires!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, surprise! Je vous avais promis de vous donner un épilogue si j'avais suffisamment de reviews et je tiens mes promesses autant que possible! Je sais que cet épilogue vient avec un peu de retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais lol!

**Chapitre 17**

Harry se trouvait en Enfer et, malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'échapper de cet endroit, sauf en laissant tomber sa fierté. Ses mains se crispèrent dangereusement sur sa baguette de billard, alors que ses yeux essayaient d'éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait son petit-ami. Drago était le Diable si le moindre imbécile se posait la question. Cela faisait près de 2 mois qu'il sortait avec le Diable blond et il ne pouvait dire s'il se trouvait en Enfer ou au Paradis le trois quart du temps. Parfois, il se sentait si bien qu'il croyait avoir atteint de Nirvana… d'autres fois… malgré lui, son regard dériva vers le blond qui se penchait sur la table de billard, les jambes légèrement écartées et qui tenait fermement sa baguette… d'autres fois, il avait l'impression que de se tirer une balle dans la tête serait un châtiment bien plus gentil. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il souffrait à ce point-là….

- Vieux frère… Pourquoi tu ne déclares pas forfait? Demanda doucement Ron.

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder, se contentant de crisper les dents. Tout était la faute de Drago de toute façon… Il était donc normal qu'il soit celui qui capitule.

()()()()

_Harry s'empressa de sortir de sa chambre, rattrapant aisément son nouveau petit-ami qui affichait un sourire amusé. Il s'empressa de le ramener dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux! Attendre 3 ans pour faire l'amour?! N'était-il pas plus généreux de lui couper le bas-ventre? Devenir un eunuque était le seul moyen pour lui d'endurer trois ans sans sexe! Surtout avec un petit-ami aussi… Il n'osait pas du tout penser au corps de Drago… Cela ne ferait que le rendre fou. _

_- Pourquoi? N'es-tu pas celui qui me disait que j'étais trop jeune? Je ne fais que t'écouter non? _

_Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le sourire de Drago s'élargit avant qu'il n'éclate brusquement de rire. Il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle dans cette situation! Il avait goûté au fruit défendu… Comment pouvait-il résister alors qu'il savait pertinemment toute la passion qui existait entre le blond et lui? _

_- Oh mon Dieu… Ton expression est si amusante! Et moi qui voulais te faire marcher pendant une semaine. S'esclaffa Drago. _

_- Me faire… marcher… _

_- Oh calme-toi Harry! Ce n'était qu'une blague! Je ne suis pas aussi cruel._

_- Pardon? _

_- Si je dois en juger par ton expression de chien battu… tu ne dureras pas un mois, alors 3 ans? Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas aussi mesquin. _

_Quel ton… supérieur. Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Drago dut reconnaître la lueur de défi dans son regard, puisqu'il haussa un sourcil, un minuscule sourire toujours fermement accroché aux lèvres. Harry s'approcha alors tranquillement du blond qui ne recula pas du tout, le fixant avec amusement. Il arrêta alors son visage à quelques centimètres de son petit-ami. Cette fois-ci, les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent et ce fut au tour du brun de sourire. _

_- __**Je**__ ne serais pas en mesure de tenir une semaine? Grogna-t-il sensuellement. S'il te plait Blondie… _

_- S'il te plait quoi? _

_- Tu penses que si je le voulais vraiment, je n'arriverais pas à te convaincre de coucher avec moi? _

_Il ignorait quel type d'énergie commençait à monter entre eux. Était-ce sexuel? Était-ce colérique? Il savait juste que cela faisait bouillonner son sang et lui donnait l'envie folle de basculer Drago sur la première surface plane. Ses yeux descendirent lentement sur le corps magnifique du blond et il s'obligea à afficher un regard impassible. Mais, bordel! Comment pouvait-il ignorer les longues jambes et le fessier rebondi? _

_- Alors, ne te moque pas de moi. Ordonna le brun. Je risque de te prendre au mot et tu vas le regretter bien plus que moi. _

_Un rougissement s'étendit sur les joues d'albâtre de son petit-ami avant que celui-ci n'affiche un sourire carnassier et n'entoure de ses bras sa nuque. Harry frissonna aussitôt en sentant le corps gracile se plaquer contre le sien. Drago semblait si incroyablement souple… Cette simple pensée était suffisante pour que sa bouche se dessèche. Oh oui… si incroyablement souple… _

_- Oh Harry… Tu ne veux pas jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi… parce que je vais gagner… _

_- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jouer. Siffla le brun afin de masquer son sourire. _

_- Je ne veux plus jouer avec nos cœurs… mais avec nos corps… Pourquoi pas? _

_Harry était exactement à 5 secondes de balancer Drago sur le sol et de faire chanter son corps. Il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour retrouver un peu de sang froid… _

_- Je vais gagner. Assura Harry, écoutant sa fierté au lieu de ses hormones. _

_- Non… mais il sera amusant de te voir essayer j'imagine. _

_Et, juste pour le rendre un peu plus cinglé, il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille, lui envoyant une décharge électrique dans le bas-ventre, avant de partir silencieusement de la chambre. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne peut rien faire d'autres que de le regarder, le corps tremblant presque sous la force de sa passion. Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer Seigneur? _

()()()()

Et maintenant, Harry était obligé de regarder son petit-ami jouer avec une foutue baguette… un sourire langoureux aux lèvres. Ce type était vierge, pas vrai? Comment arrivait-il à jouer aussi bien au jeu de la séduction? Ne devait-il pas être entrain de rougir et de bégayer? Harry n'avait-il pas le droit aux moindres avantages? Merde alors! Il tendit sa baguette à Ron qui s'empressa de la retenir tout en lui lançant un regard résigné. Il s'arrêta alors derrière Drago, plaquant ses hanches contre le fessier du blond et posant ses lèvres contre l'oreille de celui-ci. Il sentit son petit-ami se figer contre lui et il eut un minuscule sourire.

- Tu ne te penches pas assez bas, mon cœur. Susurra-t-il. Certaines personnes pourraient penser que tu ne sais pas jouer.

Drago frissonna intensément contre lui et Harry dut résister à la tentation de se mettre à lui mordre le cou à grandes bouchés gourmandes. La tension sexuelle n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'il arrivait à endurer aisément. Alors, cette dite tension avec un type qui le rendait fou ne pouvait qu'être insupportable. Les fesses de Drago se mirent alors à bouger contre lui et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas pousser un grognement.

- Je joue avec les cartes que j'ai… Souffla Drago. Dans certains domaines je suis… novice… et j'ai si hâte que tu me montres tout ce que tu sais.

Ses mots, accompagnés des mouvements de Drago contre son érection grandissante, furent presque suffisants pour qu'Harry perde la raison. Il avait envie de prendre l'une des jambes de Drago et de l'obliger à se poser sur la table afin qu'il ait plus d'accès… Seigneur, juste penser à "l'accès" qu'il aurait pu avoir depuis 2 mois le rendait malade de plaisir et durcissait son érection à un point tel que cela en devenait insupportable.

- Il y a des regards innocents ici. S'indigna Blaise.

- Innocent? _Sérieusement_? Siffla Drago.

- Je ne parlais pas de moi, bien évidemment. Répliqua avec arrogance le mulâtre. Mais, ce pauvre Ron chéri…

Son meilleur ami roula des yeux avant de s'approcher de son petit frère. Harry se résigna à se décoller et poussa un grognement de dépit. S'il avait le malheur de se trouver dans une chambre avec Drago… Bordel! Le blond devait craquer bientôt parce que sinon… sa fierté ne le laissait pas abandonner, mais… Son corps était sur le point d'exploser, et sa conscience était sur le point de s'envoler par la fenêtre ce qui était une très mauvaise idée.

- Bon, nous partons, Ron mon chou. Déclara soudainement son petit frère.

- Mais, la partie n'est pas terminée. Protesta faiblement Drago.

- Désolé, je suis vaguement… indisposé dirons-nous… et Ron est le meilleur docteur que je connaisse.

Harry fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes, de se boucher les oreilles et de se mettre à chanter à tue-tête. Penser à la vie sexuelle de son petit frère lui donnait l'envie de se jeter en bas d'une fenêtre. Ron lui lança un regard embarrassé avant de suivre Blaise. Hé bien… il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir… Lui aussi aurait tout donné pour pouvoir faire l'amour toute la nuit. Dès que Ron et Blaise disparurent, Harry déglutit avec peine. Ils étaient seuls… complètement seuls dans le sous-sol de ses parents… les dits parents étaient partis pour une fin de semaine romantique… ils étaient entièrement seuls… et il avait un tube de lubrifiant dans la poche. Personne ne pouvait le traiter de pervers! Ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute si le blond le rendait fou de désir et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le voir craquer pour qu'ensuite il n'ait pas les… instruments nécessaires pour faire ce qu'ils désiraient faire. Le blond se redressa, tenant fermement sa baguette entre les mains. Réalisait-il qu'il semblait presque flatter la dite baguette? Réalisait-il les pensées qui ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans sa tête? Connaissant le démon qui lui servait de petit-ami? Probablement que oui. Drago déposa subitement son bâton sur la table de billard avant d'hausser un sourcil.

- Est-ce que tu veux continuer à jouer? Demanda-t-il calmement.

- Oui… Souffla Harry, à deux doigts de perdre la tête.

- Mais, rendons les choses plus intéressantes si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Si tu veux.

En voyant une lueur satanique apparaitre dans les yeux gris, il regretta son empressement à accepter la proposition du blond.

- Dès que l'un de nous réussit à mettre une balle dans un trou… l'autre personne doit enlever un vêtement.

Si Harry avait été convaincu de devenir fou en entendant les mots "trou" et "mettre", il était à deux doigts de prendre en feu en entendant cette proposition indécente. Son regard choqué fit légèrement rougir Drago qui se borna à afficher une expression têtue.

- Ok. Réussit-il à articuler.

- Tu peux y aller en premier.

Harry n'était même pas sur de pouvoir tenir sa baguette de billard et il voulait qu'il aille en premier? Il hocha fermement la tête avant de choisir une boule et de tirer. Celle-ci en frappa une autre qui tomba sans le moindre problème dans un trou. Il lança un regard mi-triomphant mi-terrifié en direction de son petit-ami qui leva un sourcil avant de retirer… ses souliers. La déception qui le frappa sembla faire mourir de rire le blond.

- Quelque chose ne va pas _bébé_? Ricana Drago.

- C'est ton tour Blondie. Répliqua Harry, refusant de répondre à cette question.

D'accord, Drago voulait le rendre fou? Pas de problème. Lorsqu'il vit le blond réussir son coup, il ne flancha même pas en enlevant directement son t-shirt. Le regard orageux s'attardant longuement sur chaque muscle de son torse et il se sentit frissonner de désir alors que son érection, qui ne s'était jamais véritablement calmé, revenait avec une vengeance. Super… Comment allait-il réussir à viser lorsque son cerveau commençait à partir à vacances et que son bas-ventre faisait tout le travail? À sa grande surprise, il réussit à rentrer une balle et se tourna vers son petit-ami qui venait d'enlever ses chaussettes. Bordel… il n'arrivait pas à croire que le fait de voir les _pieds_ de Drago l'excitaient. Il essaya vainement d'arranger son pantalon, mais cela ne lui fit que pousser un léger gémissement. Il n'allait pas survivre à ce jeu… Drago se dirigea alors vers lui et posa un doigt sur son torse nu. Il sentit son être entier frémir alors que Drago respirait visiblement difficilement. Le blond le poussa légèrement afin de pouvoir se placer devant la table et tirer. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de voir s'il avait réussit ou non avant de retirer ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Les yeux de Drago devinrent aussi ronds que des soucoupes alors que son rougissement s'étendait jusqu'à sa nuque.

- Tu as enlevé plus qu'un vêtement! Protesta-t-il vivement.

- Dans mon vocabulaire, des chaussures et des chaussettes ne sont pas des foutus vêtements.

Il ne portait à présent qu'un caleçon noir qui ne cachait nullement son excitation. Drago semblait incapable de regarder autre part et Harry dut serrer les poings afin de pas perdre le contrôle. Drago devait craquer… Bordel! Il devait craquer! S'il ne craquait pas bientôt, Harry ne donnait pas cher de sa santé mentale. Il se dirigea alors jusqu'à la table et, grâce à un miracle divin, il réussit à atteindre son but. Drago ouvrit lentement la bouche, semblant chercher sa respiration, avant d'enlever son pantalon. Le blond portait une chemise blanche, trop grande pour lui, et qui couvrait vaguement son caleçon noir. Et ses longues jambes étaient enfin nues devant lui. Harry ne pouvait que les imaginer enrouler autour de sa taille, alors qu'il donnait des coups de boutoir. Le blond se mit en position, semblant presque sur le point de trembler, et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Quand tu auras craquer… Quand tu m'auras dit à quel point tu ne veux que moi… juste moi… Je vais te prendre dans _**tous**_ les centimètres carrés de cette fichue pièce. Grogna-t-il.

Sans grande surprise, Drago manqua son coup et poussa un gémissement de dépit. Il se tourna alors dans sa direction, et le regard qu'il lui lança fut assez éloquent pour que les jambes d'Harry se mettent à marcher d'elles-mêmes. Il eut à peine le temps d'enlacer le blond que celui-ci plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Comme c'était bon! Il n'y avait plus de contrôle. Oh non… Il n'était pas question qu'il ait le moindre contrôle. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux jambes du blond alors que celui-ci les enroulait fermement autour de ses hanches, ondulant sensuellement contre son bas-ventre. Harry pouvait sentir son érection directement contre la sienne et cela ne le faisait que gémir davantage. Il se laissa lentement tomber au sol, allongeant son petit-ami qui avait encore les jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches et qui bougeait d'une façon qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Les mains d'Harry partirent s'agripper aux fesses rebondies et il commença à se frotter aussi durement qu'il le pouvait contre le blond. Sa bouche se décolla de celle de son petit-ami et il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- _**Nous**_ avons gagné. Siffla-t-il.

Une lueur de délice traversa les yeux gris avant qu'il n'hoche avec enthousiasme la tête. Ils avaient gagné… Ils se désiraient aussi fort… aussi intensément l'un et l'autre… Harry posa alors les lèvres sur la longue nuque du blond qui rejeta la tête en arrière tout en continuant à bouger contre ses reins. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de mordre et de lécher allègrement la peau douce de son petit-ami. Il avait l'impression qu'il mourrait de faim et que Drago était sa seule prière. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à la chemise blanche et, sans avertissement, il l'arracha. Drago poussa un petit cri qui semblait bien trop excité pour être un cri d'effroi et Harry afficha un sourire carnivore. Ses lèvres descendirent sensuellement sur le torse de son petit-ami qui semblait sur le point d'enfoncer ses doigts dans le plancher afin de s'agripper à quelque chose. Il lécha avec délectation le mamelon rose qui se trouvait en face de lui avant d'en faire de même avec le deuxième. Le petit cri qu'il entendit le récompensa à un tel point qu'il sentit son érection frémir dans son pantalon. Ses dents se mirent alors de la partie et il se fit un plaisir de mordiller délicatement l'un des mamelons de Drago jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette à bouger presque frénétiquement contre son bas-ventre.

- Prends-moi… Prends-moi… Supplia-t-il.

Harry aurait voulu parler, malheureusement, sa voix semblait avoir disparu. Il poussa un feulement presque animal en réponse à cette exclamation avant de continuer à descendre. Sa langue atteignit alors le nombril de Drago et il se fit un devoir de lui accorder toute l'attention nécessaire en le suçant allègrement. Il réalisa alors qu'il allait devoir se retirer d'entre les jambes de son petit-ami s'il voulait enlever ses sous-vêtements. Cette option ressemblait presque à un sacrilège et il grogna avec irritation. Merde alors. Il déchira, en utilisant une partie de sa force, le sous-vêtement de Drago qui sursauta violemment.

- Harry! S'indigna-t-il.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter les récriminations de son petit-ami. Il engloutit alors brusquement l'érection brûlante de celui-ci et le reste de la tirade disparut aussitôt, remplacer par des gémissements de pure plaisir. Bordel… Entendre les bruits que Drago faisaient… Sentir ses mouvements…. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre la tête. Ses mains tenaient les jambes du blond écartées le plus possible alors que les mains de Drago étaient enfouies dans sa chevelure, essayant de guider ses mouvements. Harry profita de sa distraction pour enduire ses doigts de lubrifiant avant d'arrêter ses mouvements de bouche. Son petit-ami poussa un gémissement de dépit qui s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit l'un de ses doigts contre l'entré de son corps. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de résister à son désir.

- Je t'aime Drago. Déclara-t-il sérieusement. Tu n'es pas un prix. Je te veux, **toi**.

Le blond eut un léger sourire avant de poser les mains en corolles autour de son visage.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Harry sentit son cœur s'épanouir dans sa poitrine alors qu'il pénétrait délicatement Drago de son doigt. Le blond se mordit la lèvre avant de fermer les yeux, essayant d'accepter les nouvelles sensations qui se faufilaient à l'intérieur de lui. Harry tentait de jauger les émotions de son petit-ami et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se mit à bouger les hanches qu'il le pénétra avec un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Seigneur… Il aurait pu passer sa vie à le regarder bouger contre sa main. Ses hanches blanches qui ondulaient… ses cheveux dorés éparpillés sur le sol… ses lèvres rouges d'avoir été embrassées… ses yeux brillants de désir… comment pouvait-il résister à une telle vision? Drago entoura alors de ses bras son cou, le plaquant ainsi contre son corps.

- Viens… Ordonna-t-il.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier. Il se faufila à l'intérieur de Drago et faillit jurer face à une telle sensation. Il avait l'impression d'avoir entré le Nirvana et cette sensation menaçait de lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Il s'obligea à rester concentrer sur les émotions de Drago, mais bordel… oh bordel… Il ne pouvait qu'entendre le bruit de leur respiration respective et il enfouit son visage contre la chevelure du blond.

- Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Répéta-t-il stupidement, n'étant même pas sur de le dire à voix haute.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de son dos.

- Viens… Supplia-t-il.

Harry ne se fit pas attendre. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger d'instinct et il avait l'horrible conviction qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler… Son corps était celui qui communiquait à présent. Ses lèvres se promenaient sur le visage de Drago. Ses mains s'agrippaient à sa chute de rein, le ramenant contre lui, ses hanches dansaient avec frénésie et il ne pouvait se permettre un seul instant de répit. Les ongles de Drago s'enfoncèrent durement dans sa peau avant que celui-ci ne rejette la tête en arrière et jouisse avec une intensité presque insupportable. En sentant sa chaleur se resserrer autour de son érection et en voyant son expression de pure délice au visage, Harry se sentit succomber à son tour. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et laissa l'extase l'envahir. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son amant. Les deux respiraient avec difficulté et Harry se retira doucement avant de se laisser choir sur le dos. Il ramena son petit-ami contre lui, et celui-ci posa la tête contre son épaule. Pendant quelques minutes, ils profitèrent tout simplement de la présence de l'autre avant que Drago ne se redresse lentement, le fixant avec amusement.

- Tu sais que j'ai gagné, pas vrai? Fit-il remarquer avec amusement.

Harry ouvrit stupidement la bouche et Drago éclata d'un grand rire. Merde comme il aimait cet homme et désirait l'étrangler…

Fin!

J'espère que vous avez aimé cet épilogue! Selon vous, qui a véritablement gagné cette "compétition"? J'attends vos commentaires! (Cache une mitraillette derrière son dos) Non, ce n'est pas du tout une menace… tout le monde sait que je suis gentille et aimable… Mouhahaahhahahhaha…


End file.
